


Everything

by morgansoul



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Death, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian disasters, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, Suicide, Torture, Yennaia, everything
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: De la noche a la mañana, la rectora de Aretuza ha desaparecido sin dejar una sola pista que permita encontrarla. Tras meses de desaparición, Yennefer se presenta en la escuela para buscarla y lo único que descubre es una habitación destrozada y un colgante abandonado.Actualizaciones semanales, más o menos
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998498) by [morgansoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul)



> Seguramente avance lenta, pues por más que adore la OPT, solo escribiré sobre ellas cuando sienta que puedo darles lo mejor que merecen. Os pido que me tengáis mucha paciencia, al igual que con los otros fics.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida <3

— ¡¿Qué queréis decir con que no está?!

La voz de Yennefer pareció retumbar en todos los pasillos de Aretuza, cargada de incertidumbre y desesperación. Varios meses habían pasado desde la Batalla de Sodden y en todo ese tiempo, las hechiceras habían estado intentando recuperarla, así como recuperarse del duro golpe que aquella victoria supuso.

Durante esos meses Tissaia estuvo entrenando a una nueva generación de hechiceras, mientras dedicaba hasta el último segundo de su tiempo libre para buscar en la biblioteca de la escuela, viajar en busca de respuestas o hacer cualquier cosa que muchos habrían considerado impropia de ella; y, cuando finalmente Yennefer había regresado, la mujer no estaba.

— Yen, tienes que calmarte —Triss le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amiga y fijó su mirada en los ojos violeta de esta.

— Tampoco es como si gritar fuese a hacer que aparezca —murmuró Sabrina, quien se había sentado, al encontrarse todavía bastante débil.

— ¡Oh, genial! ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Me tomo un té! ¡Necesito hablar con Tissaia!

Y era cierto, pues desde que el caos la había devuelto del limbo en el que había estado viviendo todo aquel tiempo, solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar, un error del que se arrepentía, un paso que no dio… Si bien al principio había temido que la rectora no hubiese sobrevivido al final de la batalla, ahora sabía que ese no era el caso, aquel momento de esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse a causa de la ausencia de la mujer.

— ¡Entraré igual! —Espetó, finalmente, antes de esquivar a Triss y empujar las puertas que daban a la habitación de la mujer.

— ¡Yen, no!

Para cuando Triss pudo agarrar el brazo de la morena, ambas hojas de la puerta estaban abiertas de par en par, dando lugar a una habitación vacía y completamente destrozada. Sabrina y Triss intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, que no tardó en volverse preocupación. Ninguna de las dos había podido acceder a las cámaras de Tissaia, puesto que en la puerta había un poderoso hechizo que mantenía la puerta cerrada a todo el mundo; asimismo, ninguna de ellas esperaba tampoco que lo primero que sus ojos contemplasen de aquella estancia, fuese un escenario digno de una batalla campal.

— ¿Qué…? —Ahora la voz de Yennefer era poco más que un susurro, mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

El escritorio estaba volteado y partido por la mitad, las sábanas de la cama arrancadas y desgarradas —dando lugar a marcas de garras—, las cortinas también parecían casi arrancadas, por lo que la luz de la luna inundaba la estancia de forma irregular, al menos una decena de libros tirados en el suelo, restos de páginas rotas en toda la habitación, túnicas de toda clase asomando de armarios y cajoneras, así como por los suelos, restos de cristal, tinta, plumas y líquidos varios, probablemente pociones. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Yennefer no fue nada de eso, si no la única huella mágica con fuerza suficiente que detectó. Se acercó, lentamente, hasta el escritorio partido y se agachó para rebuscar entre los restos, hasta que sus dedos rozaron algo cálido.

Cuando Yennefer lo alzó, hasta la altura de sus ojos, el collar que Tissaia siempre llevaba giró sobre sí mismo, el rubí del centro destellando de forma leve ante el reflejo de la luz lunar.

Tissaia nunca se quitaba aquel colgante.

Con manos temblorosas, Yennefer se pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza y dejó el colgante reposando sobre su propio pecho. La sensación que le proporcionaba era cálida y le recordaba, inevitablemente, a la que le producía la rectora con solo mirarla. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Yennefer había estado tan centrada en la búsqueda de cualquier rastro de la rectora que había olvidado completamente la existencia de sus amigas a su espalda. Fue por ello por lo que la mano de Triss sobe esta la sobresaltó hasta el punto de obligarla a ponerse en pie de un salto, girándose hacia ella en posición defensiva.

Segundos más tarde, al procesar la situación, su cuerpo se relajó y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

— Lo siento, Triss… No estoy acostumbrada a que se me acerquen por la espalda con buena intención —ofreció, a modo de disculpa.

— Está bien, lo entiendo —en cierto modo, más o menos—, ella siempre tuvo una clara preferencia por ti.

— ¿Qué? No digas tonterías, esa mujer siempre me odió —o al menos, eso era lo que había pensado durante alrededor de un siglo, lo que la había mantenido alejada, el motivo por el que nunca había decidido ser valiente hasta que, claramente, era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, la risa de Sabrina la tomó por sorpresa—, ¿a ti qué te pasa?

— Y yo que pensaba que con esos ojos tan bonitos podrías ver —la mujer de cabello dorado se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta—, desde el momento en que llegaste, la rectora solo tuvo ojos para ti. Si cualquiera de nosotras hubiese sido la mitad de lenta aprendiendo que tú, ahora seríamos anguilas.

Yennefer no podía quitarle razón a Sabrina, ella misma había visto lo que sucedía con las hechiceras que no alcanzaban los estándares de su maestra. Pero, aun así, no comprendía cómo podían decir aquello de la mujer que siempre se había ocupado de ser tan dura y cruel como fuese posible con ella, de convertirla en lo que era ahora.

— Siempre me llamaba “cerdita”, me compró, me trató como la peor hechicera de la historia…

— Y no te castigó en ningún momento, evitó que murieras en tu primera noche, tuvo paciencia contigo durante años… —Triss frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no podía ver aquello que era tan obvio?— Por no hablar de que prefirió pasar la noche antes de la batalla contigo en lugar de con Vilgefortz, cuando estaba claro que se pasaba el día flirteando con ella.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres pasó por alto la mueca en el rostro de Yennefer, ante el último comentario.

—Quizá no estaba interesada en él… —Murmuró Yennefer, haciendo caso omiso del suspiro resignado de Sabrina, quien optó por empezar a rebuscar el lugar, creyendo que aquello sería más útil que aquella conversación—, además, eso solo prueba que fue una gran maestra y se preocupaba por sus alumnas.

— No, lo único que prueba es que se preocupaba por ti, Yennefer. ¡Diablos! ¡Tú eres la única que ha podido entrar a su habitación!

— Eso no es verdad, vosotras estáis dentro.

Sabrina se agachó para coger algunos papeles del suelo y echarles un ojo. Frunció el ceño, mientras cogía unos cuantos más, queriendo continuar su lectura. Parecían apuntes de algún tipo, manuscritos por la propia rectora.

— Porque tú has abierto la puerta, Yennefer. Sabrina y yo llevamos desde que desapareció buscando la forma de entrar y averiguar lo que le pasó —resignada, Triss se adentró todavía más en la habitación. Alzó una mano para encender las luces, pero solo algunas velas se encendieron, pues el resto estaba destrozado.

— Seguramente no protegió su habitación contra mí porque pensaba que estaba muerta, ¿podemos dejar de discutir por algo tan tonto?

— Yennefer, Tissaia no protegió su habitación contra ti porque llevaba tanto tiempo buscando la forma de traerte de vuelta que lo único que esperaba era verte entrando por ella —el tono de voz de Sabrina había cambiado, ahora era más serio y severo, como si estuviese repentinamente molesta.

Instintivamente, Yennefer se llevó una mano al colgante de la rectora, como si eso pudiese protegerla del mal humor de la hechicera.

— Sabrina, cielo, ¿qué pasa? —Triss dejó el libro que había tomado y se acercó a la rubia, arrodillándose a su lado. Pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la estrechó contra sí, antes de que esta le cediese una página de las que había estado leyendo.

No eran exactamente apuntes, al menos, no mágicos, pero en los restos de la hoja, entre tinta corrida, se podían leer diferentes frases. Sin embargo, fue una casi emborronada la que llamó la atención de la morena:

> _“No puedo hacerlo sin ella, nunca pude y nunca podré”_.

Por sí solas, aquellas palabras parecían tener poco sentido, por lo que continuó leyendo, deduciendo algunas de las palabras.

> _“Ha desaparecido por mi culpa y debería pagar cualquier pecio para traerla de vuelta. Me odiaba y, sin embargo, vino cuando le pedí ayuda… Yo le pedí que viniese, nunca le dije por qué, debí decirle lo que sentía antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, antes de perderla definitivamente… No pude darle lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que merecía, pero ahora jamás tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo”._

Triss alzó la mirada hasta clavarla en los orbes de Sabrina, boquiabierta. Dejando un lado que acababan de leer el diario personal de Tissaia de Vries y que podían darse por muertas si por algún casual la hechicera se enteraba de ello, el contenido de este era… ¿Revelador? ¿Previsible? No había que ser la persona mas inteligente del mundo para deducir que la relación entre Yennefer y Tissaia era muy diferente a la que cualquiera de las dos mujeres tenía con el resto, pero de ahí a leer del puño y letra de Tissaia, insinuaciones como aquellas…

— ¿Pensáis decirme ya qué pone en esas hojas para que os haya comido la lengua un gato? —Exasperada, Yennefer se acercó a ellas, con intención de quitarles los papeles, mas Sabrina los cogió todos y los puso fuera de su alcance.

— No puedes leer esto, Yennefer, no pone nada sobre dónde está la rectora.

— ¿Y para eso lo teníais que leer las dos? No lo compro, dame las hojas.

Sabrina no le dio la oportunidad de tomarlas, haciendo brotar algunas llamas de sus dedos al papel.

— ¡Sabrina! —Triss, petrificada, miró las cenizas comenzar a caer—, ¡no puedes quemar su diario!

— ¿La gran Tissaia de Vries tenía un diario? —Yennefer entre escéptica y molesta, soltó una carcajada burlona—, ¿y qué ponía? ¿Algo de información sobre sus noches con Vilgefortz?

— Para alguien que presume de ser tan buena hechicera, eres una imbécil.

Eso fue todo lo que Sabrina dijo, antes de salir de la habitación de la rectora, sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Yennefer, con ambas cejas enarcadas, desvió su atención de la rubia para ponerla en Triss, dejando entrever algo de confusión.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasa? Casi parece que esté enamorada de Tissaia o algo —pese a que solo era una broma, aquella posibilidad le dejó un regusto desagradable en la boca y una sensación inquietante en el cuerpo.

—Sí, sé lo que le pasa, pero tiene razón en que a veces eres un poco…

— Imbécil, ha dicho imbécil.

— Sí, eso… —Triss suspiró—, después de la batalla, cuando se rindió y dejó de buscarte entre los cadáveres, usó todo el caos que le quedaba para curarme a mí y restaurar a Sabrina —la voz de la mujer se había vuelto más suave y melancólica, se notaba que eran palabras difíciles de pronunciar para ella—, estaba herida, pero aun así absorbió mis peores heridas y las de Sabrina, yo podría haber sobrevivido, peo ella… Estaba prácticamente muerta.

El estómago de Yennefer era un pozo vacío en aquel momento. Tissaia le salvó la vida a Sabrina cuando la propia Yennefer había dado a su amiga por muerta… Tissaia había absorbido las heridas de las tres hechiceras que habían estado presentes en esa habitación y había sobrevivido para contarlo… Tissaia había salvado tres vidas aun arriesgando la suya y Yennefer no había sido capaz de mostrar un mínimo de respeto por la rectora, por lo que había hecho, por todo lo que le debía.

Una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, la castaña le había preguntado qué quería. Yennefer había estado tan furiosa con ella que no fue capaz de decirle la verdad, no de forma directa… Pero no podía evitar pensar que, si lo hubiera hecho, quizá las cosas serían diferentes ahora… Quizá sabría dónde buscarla o qué había pasado.

Tris se puso en pie y tomó una lenta bocana de aire.

— Iré a buscar a Sabrina, pero deberías disculparte con ella… Después de que Tissaia la salvase, siente que nunca podrá pagar su deuda hacia ella y ahora que ha desaparecido…

— Se siente culpable, sí, conozco el sentimiento —Yennefer asintió y le dio la espalda a Triss, mientras esta salía de la habitación y cerraba ambas hojas de la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez sola, la morena se puso a deambular por la habitación, poniendo atención y cuidado a aquello que pisaba. La primera de las lágrimas no tardó en abrirse paso entre la humedad de sus orbes y rodar por su mejilla, rápida y solitaria. Yennefer aferraba con más fuerza el medallón de Tissaia, incluso mientras los bordes marcados en este se clavaban en su palma. Logró alcanzar la cama y sentarse en esta, antes de que el primer sollozo escapase de su garganta, seguido de varios más y unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Tissaia… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? —Las palabras se acumulaban en su mente y muy pocas lograban pasar por sus labios—, hice lo que me pediste, olvidé la botella, salvé a esa gente… ¿De qué me sirve eso? ¿Para que quiero un legado si tú no estás aquí para verlo? —Tuvo que tragar varias veces el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, antes de terminar de tumbarse en la cama de la rectora y acurrucarse en posición fetal, con todavía más lágrimas inundando su rostro—, no puedes irte… Eres mi todo.


	2. Chapter 2

El frío era casi peor que la oscuridad.

Bajo su cuerpo, la piedra dura y helada se clavaba en cada centímetro de su piel que había quedado expuesto contra la superficie. La mujer sabía que pedir ayuda no serviría de nada, pues nadie acudiría, la escuchasen o no.

Su madre la había abandonado al nacer, su padre había estado abusando de ella desde que tenía uso de memoria, sus amistades estaban muertas o habían acabado odiándola… No quedaba nadie ahí fuera que fuese a buscarla o a escuchar sus gritos de dolor.

La sangre le cubría el rostro, gran parte del cuerpo y los restos de su túnica. Heridas lacerantes se abrían paso en su espalda; cortes profundos y desgarrados, causados por las zarpas del lobo que se erguía frente a ella, amenazante, mas solo el brillo ambarino de sus ojos era visible en mitad de la oscuridad. ¿En qué momento había dejado de perseguir a Máni?

Intentó moverse, pero las fuerzas parecían escapar de su cuerpo, del mismo modo en que lo hacía la sangre. Hati gruñó, advirtiéndole que ni siquiera lo intentara.

¿Cómo había llegado a pasar todo aquello?

* * *

_La magia consiste en controlar el Caos, pero para controlar el Caos, primero debes controlarte a ti misma. Aquel era el principio básico que Tissaia enseñaba a todas sus alumnas en las primeras lecciones. Una cosa a cambio de otra, control por control._

_¿Qué había de una vida a cambio de otra? ¿Sería aquello posible?_

_Tissaia tomó su diario y mojó la pluma más cercana en tinta, para luego deslizar elegantemente la punta de esta sobre el papel._

> _“Sé que nunca debí decirle a Yennefer que viniera con nosotras, nunca debí poner en peligro su vida, incluso si eso llevaba al Continente a su propia destrucción._
> 
> _Dioses, ¿en qué momento empecé a preocuparme más por una de mis alumnas que por el bienestar del Continente y el orden del Caos? Nunca debí ser tan débil, nunca debí perder el control y ceder a mi impulso, nunca…”_

_Tissaia tachó la siguiente frase sin siquiera terminar de escribirla, mientras una solitaria lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la tinta y diluirla todavía más._

> _“Me salvó la vida, tuvo control suficiente como para hacerlo, sé que es fuerte y debe estar en algún lado, solo he de averiguar dónde. Nunca debí dudar de ella, de lo fuerte que era, de lo que podía hacer. Debí decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de lo que había logrado, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Ha desaparecido por mi culpa y debería pagar cualquier pecio para traerla de vuelta. Me odiaba, sé que lo hacía, y, sin embargo, vino cuando le pedí ayuda. Su corazón es demasiado puro, por eso su magia es tan poderosa, por eso siempre fue mi mejor alumna”._

_Una nueva lágrima alcanzo el papel, volviendo difícilmente legibles varias de las palabras escritas en este. A la mujer le daba igual, puesto que nunca leía lo que escribía en ese diario, simplemente lo hacía para liberar su mente de los pensamientos que la asaltaban día y noche; lo había hecho durante siglos y seguiría haciéndolo mientras la ayudase. Con la mano temblorosa, Tissaia sujetó el blasón de Aretuza. La magia que este emanaba la tranquilizó, le recordó que debía controlarse, no dejar que sus emociones la dominaran, no dejar que nadie supiese que las tenía._

_Para alguien como ella, ocultar sus sentimientos o fingir que no los tenía era una tarea tan difícil como atrapar la luna. Nunca había sabido por qué, pero de algún modo, todo le afectaba mucho más que al resto, cualquier cosa era demasiado personal; algo que había pasado siglos tratando de explicar y ocultar a la vez. La gélida y cruel rectora de Aretuza no era más que una mentira, una fachada que cualquier persona viva conocía. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía familia, no tenía amigos y nadie había tenido el valor de acercarse suficiente a ella como para descubrir algo así… Bueno, casi nadie, pero en aquel caso en concreto, Tissaia pensó, el lazo que las unía era opuesto según del lado del que partiese, pues Yennefer la odiaba._

_Terminó dejando la pluma a un lado y usando la mano libre para retirar los restos de agua salada que quedaban en su mejilla. No podía llorar, Tissaia de Vries no lloraba, no tenía sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando cierta exalumna suya se empeñaba en arrancárselos a la fuerza. El aire abandonó lentamente los pulmones de la maga, la culpabilidad había hecho que el constante peso de su pecho se volviese todavía más pesado y asfixiante, como si buscase la mejor forma de estrangularla; la luz de las velas y la chimenea se fue atenuando mientras Tissaia se recostaba en el sillón tras el escritorio y cerraba los ojos, únicamente bañada por la luz de la luna. La echaba de menos, más de lo que lo había hecho en todas las décadas que había pasado sin verla._

* * *

Cuando la maga abrió los ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, notó la mano entumecida, probablemente por la fuerza con la que había estado sujetando el medallón durante todo aquel rato. La luz de la luna había sido reemplazada por los tenues rayos del sol naciente. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y dolido, no solo por haber acabado durmiendo en el sillón, si no por las convulsiones que los sollozos le habían provocado. Había soñado con ella, por lo que ahora la extrañaba todavía más; necesitaba recuperarla, fuese cual fuese el precio, así que a la mierda el Destino, no iba a abandonarla de nuevo.

Yennefer dejó ir el colgante y se puso en pie para estirarse. La habitación de Tissaia seguía destrozada, aunque ya podía quitar de su lista de pendientes “dormir en el sillón de la rectora”; por algún motivo, no había querido hacerlo en su cama, no sin ella presente, de todos modos. Se sentía como una intrusa invadiendo el lugar, adentrándose en el último espacio seguro e íntimo de Tissaia, donde claramente desentonaba y sobraba.

Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar recoger aquel desastre, priorizando su propio aspecto e higiene. Si Triss y Sabrina volvían allí y la descubrían en aquel estado, sacarían conclusiones que Yennefer prefería que quedasen enterradas dentro de su propia mente, aunque ni siquiera ella fuese capaz de lidiar con estas. Le llevó poco tiempo, pero su mente logró acallar gran parte de los pensamientos que la inundaban para concentrase en tareas mundanas. Con su mejor cara, un nuevo vestido y el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa a la derecha, el blasón casi parecía una parte más de ella, en lugar de algo que había encontrado en el suelo.

Sin embargo, en sus ojos se podía ver algo diferente a la noche anterior, algo bastante cercano al temor. ¿Sería por el sueño que había tenido de la rectora? Había parecido más real que cualquier otro producto de la imaginación de la maga… Seguramente fuese aquella cercanía con la realidad lo que hacía que muy en el fondo, Yennefer temiese que Tissaia si fuese aquella mujer tirada en el suelo, frente a un lobo enorme. No había visto su rostro, pues la oscuridad de la noche sin luna parecía estar consumiéndola, pero sabía que la mujer de su sueño estaba herida, había podido oler la sangre y casi sentir las heridas como si fuesen en su propio cuerpo. ¿Sería Tissaia? ¿Sería otra persona? ¿Debía darle tanta importancia a un estúpido sueño?

Seguramente lo habría hecho si el ruido de la puerta al abrirse no la hubiese sobresaltado de la forma en la que lo hizo. Solo una de las hojas se movió para dar paso a una agotada Triss y a, una todavía molesta, Sabrina. La primera de las dos hechiceras caminó directamente hasta los restos astillados de las sillas, que una vez habían estado colocadas frente al escritorio de la rectora, y las recompuso al instante, antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre una de ellas, sin decir nada. Sabrina cargaba con una bandeja en la que había una tetera, tres tazas, galletas y sándwiches, por lo que Triss no tardó demasiado en devolver el escritorio a su estado original para que pudiese colocarla sobre él.

— ¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí? —Triss miró la tetera mientras Sabrina servía el líquido en las tazas, la segunda ni siquiera dedicó un segundo a Yennefer.

— Yo… —Suspiró, con intención de evitar responder—, siento mucho lo que dije ayer, Sabrina, no quería herir tus sentimientos. Estaba muy nerviosa y… No medí bien mis palabras.

— No se trata de mis sentimientos, Yennefer —la rubia se sentó en la segunda silla, incapaz de entender cómo su amiga podía ser tan obtusa cuando se lo proponía, pero no tenía derecho a ser ella quien desvelase los secretos de la rectora.

— Ya… Pero, aun así, lo siento, en serio —con movimientos lentos, se acercó hasta la pálida y delgada figura de la mujer y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, de forma cariñosa.

No quería perder a sus dos mejores amigas, daba igual las circunstancias y si había de tragarse parte de su orgullo. El apretón que Sabrina le proporcionó a su mano le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, a la paz que cierta calidad aliviaba la presión sobre su pecho. Triss, por primera vez desde que habían entrado, sonrió, tomó su taza y se relajó en la silla.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?

Tras carraspear, Yennefer negó.

— Yo… Ah… No he empezado a buscar todavía.

— Tenemos trabajo por delante, entonces —la rubia tomó su propia taza, antes de ladear una media sonrisa y usar su mejor tono burlón—, más te vale desayunar rápido, no siempre vas a poder quedarte atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para el criterio de las tres magas que se habían enfrascado en la búsqueda de su antigua profesora. Cada una de ellas había encontrado la forma de obtener un vínculo con Tissaia, en algún momento de sus vidas; por fría, cruel y dura que fuese en muchas ocasiones, todas ellas sabían que el único motivo por el que habían llegado a donde estaban era ella. Sabrina era la mejor a la hora de lidiar con Stregobor, posiblemente porque su escote le distraía lo suficiente como para que dejase de lado cuestiones vitales, como la delicada posición de quienes desobedecieron al Capítulo; sin embargo, cada vez que las tres mujeres se reunían en el ahora nuevamente ordenado despacho de la rectora, siempre eran precisos varios minutos para que la joven se calmase. Había tenido suficiente de aquel hombre para toda su vida, tras el primer día aguantando su intensa y lasciva mirada.

— Me pone enferma, no sé cómo Tissaia podía con él —aquellas fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio instaurado entre las tres.

Triss no detuvo los movimientos de sus manos y continuó entrelazando algunas hebras del cabello dorado entre sí mismas. La cercanía y calidez que aquel proceso le ofrecían era demasiado agradable como para perderla hasta no tener alternativa. Yennefer cambió su posición sobre el asiento de la rectora, despegando la mirada de la página que la había atrapado segundos atrás; entendía cómo se sentía su amigo, así que le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

— Una lástima que matarlo no sea una alternativa viable… —Arrugó la nariz ante un pensamiento que decidió aparecer en su cabeza—, estoy segura de que, si hiciésemos algo así de estúpido, podríamos hasta levantarla de la tumba.

— No suena mal… Matarlo a ver si así la encontramos es el mejor plan que tenemos hasta aho… ¡Auch! —Sabrina se giró sobre sí misma para mirar a Triss, quien había decidido que tirarle del pelo era lo mejor que podía hacer para reprocharla.

— ¿Podéis pensar como las mujeres maduras de casi un siglo de vida que sois?

Yennefer se llevó una mano al colgante que reposaba sobre su pecho, de forma distraída. Aquellas palabras habían sonado muy parecidas a las que habría pronunciado _ella._

— ¡Dice quien me ha tirado del pelo!

— ¡Por decir tonterías!

— En defensa de Sabrina… Ha sido mi idea —ambas mujeres se giraron hacia Yennefer con ambas cejas alzadas, sorprendida—, ¿qué? Yo también se reconocer mi culpa —ante la escéptica mirada de ambas, añadió—, a veces.

Aquel añadido les sacó una suave risa a las tres. El sonido era agradable y les dio algo de paz interna, ya que reír no era algo que acostumbrasen a hacer muy a menudo desde los últimos seis meses. Triss negó y volvió a tomar los mechones de cabello que se había visto obligada a soltar, tras el tirón que les había dado.

— Pero de verdad… Es horrible, casi parece que no vea nada más que mi cuerpo, como si una mujer no fuese más que eso —suspiró—, a veces tengo la sensación de que tendría que ponerme la ropa de Tissaia para que me escuchase y, aun así, no lo haría.

— No me puedo imaginar a alguien no escuchándola a ella —concedió Yennefer, en un susurro.

— Quizá fue por hombres como él por lo que se volvió tan…

— ¿Aterradora? —Ofreció Sabrina, a las palabras de Triss.

— ¿Fría? —Probó Yennefer.

— ¿Cruel?

— ¿Sex… —tosió, Yennefer, ante la traición de su subconsciente— … ria?

Ambas magas la miraron por unos segundos, en silencio, luego se miraron entre ellas y Triss negó.

— Iba a decir seria, sí, pero me alegra que confíes suficiente en nosotras como para ser sincera—no lo dijo con malicia, si no más bien con cariño y preocupación.

— No sé de qué hablas —la morena alzó la barbilla de forma orgullosa.

— Yenna… —Suspiró Triss.

— No, nada de Yenna —Sabrina se giró lo suficiente para encararla, seria—, me ofende que nos consideres tan estúpidas todo el rato, Yennefer de Vengerberg —esperó a que la trenza estuviese asegurada con un cordón negro, para levantarse y acercarse hasta el escritorio, alzando una mano para señalar directamente a la morena, más concretamente, el blasón—. No puedes esperar venir aquí, pasarte día y noche en su despacho, ponerte su colgante, no moverte de su sillón —Sabrina apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio—, tener tu caos tan disperso que nos distraes a las demás, y pretender que dos de las personas que mejor te conocemos estemos sordas, ciegas y tontas.

Yennefer se había quedado congelada en el asiento, los labios apretados en una fina línea, su corazón bombeando sangre con suma rapidez, ante el peligro que le resultaba estar tan expuesta de repente. Ella misma sabía que había sido imprudente y que tarde o temprano empezarían a sospechar, pero aquello había sido demasiado rápido y repentino. La mano que todavía sujetaba el colgante le tembló, pero la calidez de otra mano sobre ella la detuvo; Triss se había acercado sin que se diera cuenta y le dirigía una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. La maga parecía tener una habilidad especial para curar mucho más que las heridas físicas, pues solo con ello logro hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Quizá se había dado cuenta? ¿Le habría transferido sus pensamientos sin querer? El pánico comenzó a abrirse paso de nuevo, a través de su pecho.

— Disculpa a Sabrina —dijo Triss, mientras fulminaba a la mencionada con la mirada—, habíamos acordado no decir nada hasta haber solucionado todo esto —con el brazo libre hizo un gesto a su alrededor para englobar el lugar, ganándose una confusa mirada de la morena—, oh, sí, tiene razón con lo que ha dicho, no somos tontas. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no eran el momento, ni las formas de hablar de esto —apretó suavemente la mano de Yennefer, sin retirar la propia—. No tienes que hablar de esto ni decirnos nada, pero vamos a estar aquí si decides hacerlo en cualquier momento… Por lo pronto, ¿has encontrado algún hechizo de rastreo nuevo?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Triss durante los primeros treinta segundos, hasta que fue la rubia quien movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Ninguno que funcione, por mi parte… Lo que me recuerda a que Stregobor no ha preguntado por ella hoy tampoco.

— Yo tampoco tengo ninguno que funcione —murmuró finalmente Yennefer, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, todavía sin mirar a sus amigas—, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo aquí que no cuadra… Stregobor debería estar usando la ausencia de Tissaia para dejarla en ridículo frente al Capítulo e intentar que la aparten de la Hermandad. Lo ha estado intentando desde siempre, así que no entiendo por qué cuando tiene su oportunidad de oro, la deja pasar como si nada.

— ¿Y si…? —Triss no llegó a terminar de formular la pregunta, pero no era necesario para que entendiesen lo que quería decir.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró en el despacho de la rectora. No era un silencio incómodo, como el anterior, pero sí muy pesado y tenso. Para cualquier persona normal, todo estaba calmado y en orden; para alguien que se fijase en todos los detalles, las tres mujeres estaban tensas, lo que se podía apreciar en la posición de sus hombros, la forma de apretar la mandíbula o de aferrarse a cualquier objeto; para una hechicera familiar al Caos, el despacho era un torbellino incesante de desorden y magia descontrolada, creado a partir de la mezcla de magia y emociones de cada una de las magas presentes. Al fin y al cabo, ningún silencio era un silencio absoluto. Y en aquel, concretamente, la interacción entre el Caos de cada hechicera decía más que cualquier palabra.

“ _No podemos confiar en nadie,_ ” era lo que transmitía el de Sabrina.

“ _Debemos permanecer unidas,_ ” decía el de Triss.

“ _Lo voy a matar_ ” y “ _la encontraremos a cualquier precio,_ ” emanaba el de Yennefer.

Ninguna de las tres magas se movió o articuló palabra, aunque Triss tomó asiento; Sabrina tenía razón, no podían confiar en nadie y, si alguien había sido capaz de llevarse a Tissaia de su propio despacho, ¿qué le impedía escuchar sus conversaciones? La rubia fue la primera en comenzar a transferir sus pensamientos, algo que no tomó por sorpresa a ninguna de las otras dos mujeres presentes. Sabían que sería mucho más seguro de aquella forma.

“ _Si le ha hecho algo…_ ”

Triss cogió la mano de Sabrina y le dio un suave apretón, buscando la forma de calmarla; sin embargo, la mujer de cabellos dorados solo pareció alterarse más, viéndose forzada a dejar de compartir sus pensamientos para no ponerse en ridículo a sí misma. Yennefer, incapaz de pasar aquello por alto, curvó una media sonrisa burlona y silenciosa, pese al tema real de conversación.

— Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar —dijo en voz alta, antes de añadir “ _si alguien nos escucha, no podemos permitirnos que sepa que sospechamos, menos si es la rata asquerosa de Stregobor,” a_ aquel pensamiento, lo acompañaron varias imágenes explícitas sobre distintos tipos de tortura que la morena creía que podría aplicar al mago…

— ¡Yennefer! —La cara de Triss era todo un poema, así que la de ojos violetas rápidamente empezó a pensar en distintas variedades de flores. “No hagas eso, es desagradable… Oh, una flor de la fruta de dragón, ¡son preciosas! ¿Sabíais que solo florecen por una noche?”

Sabrina alzó ambas cejas, anotando mentalmente el dato, mientras Yennefer asentía lentamente; no había mejor forma de animar a la curandera que aquella, pero había otro motivo por el que había seleccionado aquella flor, encontrándose en el lugar donde estaban.

“ _Son sus favoritas,”_ Yennefer volvía a mirar el blasón de Aretuza, pensativa _“siempre decía que a veces una flor solo era una flor, pero muchas veces pensaba que había flores que eran todo menos eso mismo. Así que una vez le pregunté por qué nos mentía y me dijo que me quedase fuera de, cito textualmente, sus putos pensamientos,_ ” sonrió. “ _Creo que fue la única vez que la escuché maldecir o que la vi alterada, sin un desastre o masacre de por medio_ ”.

_“¿Leíste sus pensamientos?_ ” Sabrina parecía al borde del colapso, pero la hechicera se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

_“¿Y te dijo cuál era su flor favorita? Aw, eso es muy bonito,”_ la morena no dejaba de sonreír, adorando el nuevo tema de conversación, _“ahora entiendo por qué quemaste el ramo de rosas que Vilgefortz le trajo ayer”._

_“Bueno, no me lo dijo, simplemente… Lo sé,”_ Yennefer se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Vilgefortz había acudido el día anterior al despacho de la rectora en busca de la mujer y con intención de cortejarla; sin embargo, se encontró con tres de sus alumnas reunidas en él y una situación bastante violenta, en la que sí estuvo incluido un silencio incómodo y tenso. Finalmente, viendo que ninguna de las tres mujeres parecía tener intención de marcharse de la habitación o de decirle dónde estaba Tissaia, el hechicero les pidió que le hiciesen llegar aquel ramo de rosas rojas —demasiado cliché, según Yennefer— a la rectora, de su parte. Ninguna de las tres hizo amago de acercarse a tomar las flores, así que Vilgefortz las dejó sobre el escritorio antes de abandonar el despacho de una forma que Triss catalogó como “aterrorizado ante una increíble cantidad de sobreprotección”. Ninguna de las tres mujeres dijo nada, pero a la mañana siguiente, las rosas eran poco más que cenizas en la chimenea, algo sobre lo que no preguntaron.

_“¡Le quería regalar rosas rojas! ¡Odia las rosas rojas!_ ” Indignada, Yennefer se recostó en el asiento.

_“¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?”_ A esas alturas, Triss ya no podía dejar de preguntar, “ _Tissaia no parecía muy de ir contando esas cosas”._

_“Pues porque lo sé, claro que no me ha dicho nada de eso”._

_“Yenna… ¿Cuál es su color favorito?”_ La voz mental de Sabrina parecía fascinada, aunque no compartía el por qué.

“ _Violeta, ¿por qué?”_

_“¿Le gustan los animales?”_

_“Claro que le gustan, sobre todo los gatos y los pájaros, las alondras son sus preferidas”._

_“Y no has tenido ninguna conversación con ella en la que te lo haya contado, ¿verdad?”_ Sabrina continuaba observando fijamente a la morena, incluso cuando negó.

_“Eso es raro,”_ añadió Triss, _“no se supone que puedas leer la mente de una maga tan poderosa como ella”._

_“No he leído su mente, ¿para qué iba yo a querer saber que le gusta leer frente a la chimenea cuando llueve o que prefiere una jarra de cerveza antes que un vaso de whiskey…? Esto no tiene sentido,”_ las últimas palabras sonaron mucho más bajas que las anteriores, cavilantes.

_“No, no lo tiene,”_ Triss dejó de mirar a Yennefer, para clavar su mirada en Sabrina, _“¿qué estás pensando?”_

_“Yenna, responde sin pensar… ¿Dónde está Tissaia?_ ” Ambas morenas se quedaron boquiabiertas por la pregunta, pero la respuesta no tardó en surgir de una de ellas.

_“No lo sé, pero hace frío, está herida y la llama se está consumiendo,”_ Yennefer frunció el ceño, ¿de dónde había salido todo aquello? ¿Cómo…?

“ _Eadem_ ,” Sabrina se recostó en la silla, uniendo ambas manos sobre su propio regazo. Ante la mirada confusa de las mujeres, se apresuró a aclarar “ _fatum unitum… Es un evento que no sucede muy a menudo… Lo estudiamos hace décadas, ¿no os acordáis?”_ Cuando una negación fue lo único que obtuvo, _“no es algo común, pero a veces nace alguien cuyo destino está ligado al de otra persona… Eventualmente, ambas deberían encontrarse en algún punto de sus vidas y el lazo que se forja entre esas dos personas es tan fuerte que nada podrá separarlas. Quiero decir, el Destino une a esas dos personas, así que se asegura de que nadie intente romper la unión. Cuando dos eadem se conocen, el vínculo comienza a activarse y se va fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo; para dos mortales, solo sería una relación intensa, pero para dos hechiceras…”_

_“Sería algo mágico,”_ completó Triss, dejando de mirar a Sabrina para clavar su vista en los orbes violeta, _“¿sientes algo especial?”_

Yennefer no dijo, ni pensó nada, no hasta después de blindar su propia mente de modo que ni sus amigas ni nadie pudiesen saber lo que pasaba por ella. Lo último que necesitaba era tener la sensación de que sus pensamientos más íntimos quedaban expuestos de forma alguna; no cuando una verdad como esa había sido revelada.

— Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos buscando hechizos… —La voz de Yennefer no tembló, pero fue ligeramente más débil de lo habitual.

— Está bien, seguiremos por la biblioteca —Sabrina se puso en pie, pero al ver que era la única, tomó el brazo de Triss y tiró de ella—. Nos vemos después de la cena, no mates a nadie.

Antes de que las magas alcanzasen la puerta, escucharon la voz de Yennefer a su espalda. No se detuvieron, si no que cruzaron el umbral y, con la última palabra, cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

— No prometo nada… —La hechicera se acomodó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, necesitaba unos segundos para relajarse y pensar.

¿Sentía algo especial? Quizá sí, pero no algo nuevo, no algo que difiriese de lo que sentía por su maestra desde hacía décadas. Sus sentimientos por Tissaia sí podían ser especiales, pero no tenían nada que ver con un vínculo predestinado o forzado por el estúpido Destino… Gracias a cierto brujo, sabía muy bien cómo era verse atraída a una persona por culpa de un deseo, de la magia, pero con ella era diferente. Llevaba enamorada de Tissaia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento la admiración pasó al cariño y este al amor, pero, ahora que se paraba a analizarlo seriamente… Quizá no, quizá todo era producto de su mente, consecuencia de echarla de menos o de a saber qué cosas. No podía estar enamorada de aquella cruel, fría y amargada rectora que le había hecho la vida imposible durante sus primeras décadas de residencia en Aretuza; quien se había negado a ayudarla cuando sabía que recuperar su elección sobre tener hijos era lo único que deseaba; la misma mujer que la miraba con desaprobación; pero, también era la misma persona que había salvado su vida en más de tres ocasiones, quien le había enseñado que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera si era capaz de luchar por ella; quien le había dado las herramientas para manejar su propio destino y la había protegido hasta el último momento.

_“Todavía tienes mucho que ofrecer_ ”

La voz de Tissaia lograba arrebatarle el aliento, aunque solo fuese un recuerdo en su mente. ¿Qué habría querido decirle con aquello? Yennefer recordaba lo molesta e indignada que había sonado la hechicera en aquel entonces. Al principio había pensado que se debía a que le desagradaba y decepcionaba el rumbo que había tomado la vida de su peor alumna hasta la fecha, mas, entre las palabras de sus amigas y las posibilidades que ahora existían, quizá hubiese algo más, algo que Yennefer no era capaz de ver, pero que sí sabía que estaba ahí.

Se llevó una mano al pecho de nuevo, la zurda, para acariciar el colgante con ternura. ¿Qué era lo que escapaba entre sus dedos cuando casi comenzaba a rozarlo? Podría ser… Puede que hubiese sido alguna clase de mensaje en clave por parte de Tissaia, por si algún día necesitaba buscarla de algún modo; quizá le había querido decir que confiaba en su caos para que la encontrase. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más tenía que ofrecer Yennefer, si no era su magia?

Demasiado distraída al estar enfrascada con sus pensamientos, la pequeña perturbación del caos que se originó en el propio despacho de la rectora pasó desapercibida para Yennefer de forma descarada y ridícula.

Seguramente, el error le costaría mucho más de lo que cualquiera fuese capaz de imaginar en primera instancia.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Aretuza, con la mente llena de información útil, uno de sus mejores trajes de gala y la barbilla bien alta, Stregobor sonreía victorioso y miraba por encima del hombro a cualquier maga con la que se encontrase. Pronto todas estarían acabadas, pronto la Hermandad se disolvería y él se haría con el control del Capítulo y la propia Aretuza, como había pactado con Nilfgaard y _él._ Esa vez, la incompetente de Tissaia no le detendría. Además, aquellas tres niñas eran completamente estúpidas si pensaban que por transferir sus pensamientos de forma tan evidente, no habría obtenido todo cuanto necesitaba saber antes de que empezasen a hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

— Espero que estés cómoda —una voz masculina resonó en toda la estancia, procediendo de ninguna dirección en concreto—, a decir vedad, eres muy poca cosa para lo que esperaba de ti.

— Es lo que tienen las expectativas, por eso no es bueno dejarse llevar por ellas —aunque las palabras abandonaban los labios de la mujer con más torpeza de la acostumbrada, como consecuencia de su respiración alterada y las diversas heridas que su cuerpo presentaba, su tono seguía siendo tan mordaz como siempre—, por ejemplo, a mí me parecéis un hombre enano y cobarde, aunque dado que ni siquiera me habéis mostrado vuestro rostro, no puedo por más que confirmar lo último.

Las cambiantes sombras de la habitación se movieron lo justo para que la fémina pudiese identificar el punto exacto, a su espalda, donde quien hablaba con ella se ocultaba, bajo un manto de oscuridad. Todo eran sombras irregulares sobre una piedra gris azulada de aspecto frío y duro. La única luz presente se encontraba frente a la mujer, iluminando su figura —únicamente cubierta por los restos de lo que otrora había sido un camisón blanco de manga corta— y algo de espacio alrededor de esta; se trataba de una llama mágica que ella no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Las cadenas que sujetaban su cuerpo y lo sostenían a un metro del suelo —los grilletes dolorosamente apretados contra sus muñecas, causando laceraciones en estas—, se perdían en la negrura de la estancia, así como lo hacían las gotas de sangre escarlata que se deslizaban por la pálida piel de la presa.

— Tissaia de Vries —el dueño de aquella voz pronunció cada palabra con petulancia y desdén, reduciendo la distancia entre su figura y la impropia—, la gran maga, rectora de Aretuza, poderosa hechicera, archimaestra, Alondra… La última mitad —de haber sido visibles en aquel entonces, sus facciones habrían reflejado satisfacción ante el desconocimiento de aquel último título por parte de la mujer.

Sin darle oportunidad a que formulase pregunta alguna, el hombre de sombras deslizó el filo del cuchillo por la espalda de la maga, asegurándose de atravesar en un movimiento descendente y diagonal lo que parecía una marca de nacimiento entre los omóplatos. La marca se asemejaba a una forma geométrica que juntaba dos ángulos rectos a partir de la unión de las líneas que los conformaban, era pequeña, de no más de cuatro centímetros y de un tono ligeramente más claro que el blanco níveo que presentaba normalmente la piel de Tissaia, que ahora se encontraba enrojecida por la cantidad de heridas sangrantes e inflamadas que su anatomía presentaba. El corte le arranco un agónico y cansado grito a la castaña, que ni siquiera fue capaz de sacar fuerzas para revolverse.

— Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, querida niña —el tono burlón y superior de aquel hombre solo lograba enfurecerla—, deberías mostrar más respeto ante un Dios —y, con aquellas palabras, el hombre salió de las sombras, rodeando el cuerpo de su captiva, hasta situarse frente a ella.

Sus facciones eran extrañas y presentabas deformaciones fácilmente visibles a simple vista, producidas por alguna clase de quemadura o maldición. Por motivos ajenos a su conocimiento, Tissaia se vio incapaz de mantenerle la mirada durante más que un par de segundos, optando por cerrar los ojos antes que fijar su vista en el suelo; estaría al límite de su fortaleza física, pero seguía siendo tan orgullosa como siempre. Dios o no dios presente.

Además de las quemaduras de su rostro, el supuesto dios lucia una melena cobriza —que entremezclaba algunas trenzas entre sus hebras— recogida en una cola pegada a la nuca, un peto de cuero como única prenda superior, acompañando unos pantalones anchos y pies descalzos. _Casi parece que lo primero que haya hecho al despertarse sea venir a torturarme_ , pensó la mujer.

— Oh, pero así ha sido, en cuanto he notado que te relajabas un poco —en un gesto casual, descuidado y preciso, la hoja del cuchillo se hundió hasta la empuñadura sobre la clavícula de la maga, arrancándole un nuevo grito—, ¿ves? Demasiado relajada… Antes ni siquiera me dejabas escucharte gritar.

Aquellas humillantes palabras provocaron que Tissaia tensase la mandíbula, sus labios sellados en una fina y pálida línea que solo reflejaba una mínima parte de todo lo que sentía. El aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones, mientras que el aliento los abandonaba lentamente; debía controlarse a sí misma para poder tener control sobre cualquier otra cosa. Si bien no sentía caos alguno a su alrededor, ese hecho debía ser producto de algún engaño o hechizo usado para desorientarla, para que no pudiera defenderse u ofrecer resistencia a aquel cautiverio. La luz mágica frente a Tissaia parpadeó, pero pronto volvió a arder con la misma fuerza que antes, lanzando nuevas sombras a las anguladas facciones del dios, las cuales le otorgaron cierto aire de molestia. Tras los párpados sellados de la mujer, la imagen de una sonrisa burlona grabada a fuego en su cerebro, que desapareció tan pronto como abrió los ojos.

El pelirrojo se giró para darle la espalda a la fémina y echó a andar hacia la pared de la sala, retornando a la oscuridad de la que había emergido.

Su desaparición logró arráncale un pequeño y aliviado suspiro a la maga. Con los párpados nuevamente cerrados y la mente cada vez más lejos de aquel lugar, Tissaia optó por ignorar el constante dolor de sus heridas y la presencia de la daga hundida en su pecho; ningún hombre, todopoderoso o no, iba a matarla, no mientras la pequeña esperanza que todavía conservaba continuase latiendo en su pecho y dándole fuerzas para soportar aquello.

* * *

— ¡¿Yennefer?! —Tissaia había gritado aquel nombre tantas veces desde que el fuego se había apagado, que a duras penas era capaz de escuchar su propia voz, ronca y rota.

Sodden Hill se extendía bajo los pies de la hechicera, reducida a cenizas y escombros, así como cuerpos quemados y armaduras vacías. Había armas tiradas en el suelo, el caos de los magos que habían muerto en aquella batalla todavía terminando de desvanecerse. Coral estaba muerta, Vanielle también, a Vilgefortz podía percibirle, pero no lograba encontrarle, el caos de Sabrina y el de Triss eran muy débiles, pero de Yennefer no había rastro alguno. Tissaia a duras penas encontraba las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar, la herida de flecha que había absorbido de su alumna, todavía abierta y latente en su abdomen, sin embargo, no se detuvo a descansar.

Cuando la castaña fue consciente de dónde se encontraba, sus rodillas cedieron, dejándola caer junto al cuerpo casi inmóvil de una hechicera de cabellera rubia. Tissaia retiró algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de la mujer, actuando antes incluso de que la maga tuviese oportunidad de percibir su presencia. Una última bocanada de aire fue lo único que la rectora se permitió tomar antes de curar las heridas más graves de la que una vez fue su alumna; no dudaba de su capacidad para manejar el caos o de los conocimientos que pudiese tener, pero, como su antigua tutora, aquel era su deber.

Los huesos de Tissaia no tardaron en hacerla consciente del dolor que las heridas de Sabrina suponían para ella, casi noqueándola en el camino. Posiblemente no sería capaz de ponerse en pie y continuar con su propósito, pero no podía detenerse, no cuando había sido ella quien les había pedido que la acompañaran a aquel lugar, que desafiarán la decisión del Capítulo y a Stregobor. Aquellas eran las consecuencias de sus decisiones, así que nadie más que ella debía asumirlas, incluso aunque eso implicase cargar con tantas muertes.

Con dificultad y ante la estupefacta mirada de Sabrina, la hechicera se puso en pie y volvió a andar, tambaleándose hacia la puerta, tras la que todavía podía percibir a Triss. Solo necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente como para que el caos no escapase de su control, ni siquiera a aquella distancia. Con las heridas de Sabrina y Yennefer, así como las propias, cada paso era una tortura; sentía los huesos fragmentados clavarse en los músculos, seccionar algunos nervios y hacerla perder la sensibilidad de diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero, un minuto más tarde, había logrado dejarse caer junto a Triss.

Fue rápido y algo brusco, pero con aquel hechizo se agotó la última reserva de caos a la que Tissaia podía acceder con el dimeritium todavía en su organismo. Su mente cedió a la inconsciencia, por lo que no fue capaz de registrar cómo una desesperada Triss se abalanzaba sobre ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y voz desesperada, pero no atreviéndose a revertir el proceso una vez llevado a cabo. Pese a que sus instintos le habían permitido salvar a dos de sus alumnas, su incompetencia le había impedido hacer lo propio con el resto, les había fallado a todos y ni siquiera había sido capaz de encontrar a Yennefer.

La oscuridad se volvió fría y la voz de sus pensamientos se apagó de nuevo.

_‘Tissaia, ¿dónde estás?_

Aunque la maga intentó gritar en respuesta, solo un quejido abandonó sus labios. Quería hablar, necesitaba hacerlo, pues sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

_‘Tissaia, te necesitamos’_

La castaña tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir un sollozo. La impotencia que sentía en aquellos momentos estaba comenzando a drenar todas sus fuerzas, así como su esperanza. ¿Por qué podía escuchar la voz de Yennefer? ¿Por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos sólo podía recordar el momento en el que desapareció y cómo sintió al resto de magos desvanecerse? Ni siquiera tenía pruebas de que siguiese viva, más allá de una corazonada. ¿Qué haría si lograba salir del problema en el que se encontraba y _ella_ estaba muerta?

Con un nudo en la garganta, una lágrima, brillante y solitaria, comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de la hechicera, hasta alcanzar su barbilla y llegar al suelo. El cuchillo clavado en su pecho pareció moverse hasta clavarse mas hondo, provocando que más sangre se derramase sobre la nívea piel de la mujer, empapando la tela —ahora entre marrón y rojiza, a causa de la sangre seca y el polvo— y dejando tras de sí nuevos ríos escarlata. Lo que había sido un camisón de seda blanca, con una tonalidad mínimamente violácea en la parte baja, ahora era poco más que un conjunto de trozos de tela, pegados a su cuerpo por sangre y sudor, demasiado rasgados como para ocultar mucho y solo sosteniéndose gracias a la sangre seca.

_‘Yo te necesito’_

Tissaia abrió los ojos de golpe, únicamente iluminada por la pequeña llama frente a ella. Esa no era una frase grabada en su memoria, no era algo que Yennefer le había dicho, o que siquiera le llegaría a decir. Sabía que no era posible que la morena la estuviese llamando, que no era posible que estuviese escuchando su voz de verdad, pero… Aquella era una esperanza a la que sí pensaba aferrarse, la llama pareció arder con más fuerza repentinamente, como si acabasen de vaciar toda una botella de alcohol sobre ella.

_‘¿Yennefer?’_

Como si la llama fuese el reflejo de la esperanza que la maga sentía.

_‘¿Yen?’_

Tissaia proyectó sus pensamientos hacia la morena, mas no esperaba una respuesta y solo el silencio respondió a su llamada. Era la primera vez que la mujer usaba una versión abreviada del nombre de su alumna, pues nunca se había considerado con el derecho a hacerlo, ni siquiera ahora creía tenerlo, pero la palabra había salido de sus labios con tanta facilidad…

Se humedeció los labios, deslizando la lengua por estos, y compuso una mueca ante el pinchazo que sintió al pasar por uno de los cortes que tenía sobre el inferior. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por haber llamado a Yennefer de aquella forma; otra, se sentía estúpida por haber llamado a Yennefer; la tercera, se sentía mucho más tranquila con la renovada confianza en que su alumna la estaba buscando, en que la necesitaba, de la forma en la que fuese.

Hacía décadas que Tissaia había renunciado a albergar esperanzas de que la mujer de ojos violeta alguna vez la vería como algo más que la cruel rectora de Aretuza o de que dejaría de odiarla. Pero estaba bien así, podía vivir con el odio de Yennefer, siempre y cuando supiese que ella estaba sana y salva... A aquellas alturas, negar cuánto amaba a la otra hechicera era estúpido y la castaña no se consideraba estúpida.

Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Yennefer, ella no iba de un lado a otro enamorándose de la gente, ¿cómo alguien podría pensar que era tan pequeña u ordinaria como para hacerlo? Si alguien lo hacía, no tenía idea de con qué estaba lidiando. Tissaia siempre había estado conforme con la idea de que Yennefer viajaba de un lugar a otro haciendo lo que le daba la gana, sin que nada ni nadie le importase —mucho menos ella—, pese a que el Capítulo estuviese en desacuerdo con la forma en la que levantaba la mano con su protegida.

Amar a Yennefer era como amar a las mismas estrellas, nadie espera que la puesta de sol le admire de vuelta… Así que Tissaia estaba segura de que su alumna no era tan estúpida y sentimental como para estar buscándola en aquel momento. No. Yennefer la odiaba. Estaba segura de ello. ¿Verdad? Pero, ¿y si…?

_‘¿Tissaia? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Eres tú? Dime que no ha sido mi mente, por favor’._

Una nueva lágrima cayo por el rostro de la hechicera, arrastrando consigo sangre y polvo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad este capítulo lo escribí solo por lo adorables que me parecen este par.

— No está bien, su caos nunca ha estado tan revuelto —Sabrina mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo frente a ella, mientras acompañaba a Triss a su habitación.

Desde hacía unos días, esa se había vuelto la rutina de ambas. Triss iba a buscar a Sabrina a su habitación y juntas pasaban la mañana en la biblioteca, a menos que hubiese reunión del capítulo, donde Sabrina estaba sustituyendo a Tissaia, ya que ni ella ni Margarita podían actualmente cumplir con esa función; después se reunían en el comedor y compartían la comida, en una esquina alejadas del resto de alumnas, a quienes tenían que dar clase ellas en sustitución de la rectora. Por las tardes se reunían con Yennefer y después, si no tenían clases, volvían a la biblioteca o abrían algún portal para ir a buscar información por el Continente; siempre volvían para cenar y dar un paseo por la escuela, hablando de cosas sin importancia que aliviasen la tensión que se iba acumulando a cada hora que Tissaia pasaba desaparecida. Después de cada comida, además, le llevaban una bandeja con un plato a Yennefer, aunque muchas veces tenían la sensación de que la hacía desaparecer para que no viesen que no comía.

Como ambas le habían dicho, no eran tontas. Si bien ambas estaban preocupadas por el bienestar de la rectora, todavía contaban con la suficiente racionalidad como para saber que de poco le servirían desnutridas y sin una gota de caos que usar.

Triss asintió, su rostro más relajado que el de su amiga, pero a la par, algo triste. Era consciente de que tanto para Sabrina como para Yennefer, lidiar con la pérdida de Tissaia era más difícil de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. Ella misma se sentía en deuda con la rectora por haberle salvado la vida en Sodden Hill, pero la forma en la que la rubia admiraba a la mujer, la intensidad con la que Yennefer la quería… Suspiró. Realmente no era consciente de todo lo que la fémina, ahora junto a ella, sentía, pero pensaba que sus conjeturas sobre admiración y deudas eran bastante acertadas.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella que la deuda que Sabrina sentía hacia Tissaia, no era por su vida, si no por la de la propia Triss?

— No podemos obligarla a hablar con nosotras, ya has visto cómo se ha puesto antes, además, forzarla no ayudará, precisamente —la castaña se acercó a su amiga y entrelazó su brazo con el ajeno, a la altura del codo—, debemos darle espacio, hemos pasado mucho tiempo separadas, ya no es como antes. Y bueno, solo para que conste, eres brillante… Por descubrir lo de los eadem, quiero decir.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando os colabais en mi habitación después de las rondas de la rectora y empezábamos a sacarnos información unas a otras? —Sabrina enarcó una ceja, mirando a la maga y sonriendo al instante. Dado el notable rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas, había decidido no comentar el cumplido de su amiga

— Exactamente —Triss sonrió de vuelta—, ¿recuerdas cuando Margarita nos pilló y nos dijo que si le dábamos la botella de Vino Añejo de Toussaint no le diría nada a Tissaia? —La carcajada de la rubia fue más que suficiente respuesta—, Fringilla salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación aterrorizada…

— Y nosotras nos acabamos la botella de reserva que Yenna tenía escondida —ambas se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación que Triss ocupaba, pero no hicieron amago de separarse todavía—, lo que me recuerda a que, si Rita no hubiese interrumpido, nos habrías confesado quién te gustaba en aquel entonces —Sabrina chasqueó la lengua, girándose lo justo para mirar a su amiga.

El rubor se extendió de inmediato, desde el cuello a las mejillas de Triss, evidenciando su posición en lo referente a la conversación. La maga extendió una mano hacia la puerta para abrirla, retrocediendo un paso y dejando ir el brazo de Sabrina. Se había puesto bastante nerviosa de repente, aunque la rubia no sabría decir bien por qué, motivo por el que dio un paso hacia Triss y tomó su mano, ligeramente preocupada.

— ¿He… Dicho algo que te moleste? —La voz de Sabrina era poco más que un susurro atemorizado, lo que llevó a Triss a actuar por instinto.

La castaña dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó hasta posar sus labios, por un fugaz momento, sobre la mejilla de la hechicera. Luego, se echó hacia atrás y con una tímida sonrisa, murmuró:

— Algunas cosas no cambian nunca, buenas noches, Brina —sin dar tiempo a que reaccionase, Triss retrocedió dos pasos, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la cerró rápidamente.

La castaña sentía como si su corazón repentinamente hubiese decidido que era una buena idea salir de su pecho, latiendo cada vez más rápido. Ni ella misma se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de besar la mejilla de Sabrina, mucho menos de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. ¿La habría enfadado? ¿La odiaría ahora? No le había dado tiempo a contestarle, así que seguramente eso la molestaría. Sabrina se enfadaba fácilmente, así que solo le había dado motivos para hacerlo.

Con un suspiro, Triss apoyó la frente contra la madera de la puerta, su mente yendo demasiado rápido como para ofrecerle una perspectiva objetiva y clara de la situación. No estaba pensando, simplemente se dejaba consumir por sus emociones y el caos que estas provocaban en su cerebro… Tomó aire, buscando el poco valor que le quedase y abrió la puerta de nuevo, no había soltado el pomo en el par de minutos que había pasado dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, así que su mano estaba algo tensa y sus nudillos se habían vuelto varios tonos más pálidos.

Cuando fue capaz de alzar la mirada, el aire quedó atrapado en la garganta de la sanadora, no llegando a abandonar sus pulmones por completo. Frente a ella se encontraba Sabrina —o una estatua completamente idéntica y que parecía respirar—, con una mano en la mejilla, justo donde Triss había posado sus labios, la cara tan roja como el vestido de la castaña y los labios entreabiertos, en un fallido intento de articular alguna palabra.

Triss entró en pánico al ver tal escena, completamente ajena a cuál podría ser el motivo que la hubiese llevado a sufrir tal shock. De no haber sido por el balbuceo que alcanzó a producir Sabrina, seguramente la otra hechicera habría salido corriendo a buscar una poción que curase la petrificación. Sin embargo, Triss se limitó a colocar ambas manos en los antebrazos impropios y dar un suave apretón, con la esperanza de atraer la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has mirado el reflejo de un basilisco? —La voz de la castaña reflejaba mucho más pánico del que habría sido habitual, pero ¿acaso no era una situación excepcional? Ante el siguiente balbuceo ininteligible de Sabrina, la preocupación de Triss solo aumentó, por lo que desplazó sus manos hasta las mejillas de la rubia, sin apartar siquiera la que ya tenía ella ahí—. ¿Sabrina? Sabrina, ¿me oyes?

— Me has… Besado —no era exactamente _un beso_ , no en los labios, pero sí era un beso.

La declaración hizo que ahora fuese Triss la que se sonrojase antes de asentir. Su corazón volvía a golpear su pecho de forma amenazante, mas no retiró las manos, como había sido su primer pensamiento. Le sostuvo la mirada a Sabrina, humedeciéndose los labios con nerviosismo, lo que atrajo la mirada de la rubia durante varios segundos, antes de devolverla a los orbes marrones.

Sabrina dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó, suficiente como para que su frente quedase apoyada contra la de Triss. La indecisión se reflejaba en sus orbes con tanta claridad, que Triss comenzó a dudar sobre si ella misma estaba empezando a alucinar, como reacción alérgica a alguna estupidez que había cometido. Sin embargo, sentir tan cercana la respiración de Sabrina, el contacto prolongado entre la piel de ambas y el tenue mareo, que comenzaba a sentir como consecuencia de los rápidos latidos de su corazón, prácticamente tomaron la decisión por ella. Por ambas, de hecho, pues sería imposible decir cual de las dos fue la primera en cerrar la escasa distancia que las separaba para unir sus labios en suave y tímido beso.

Lo que había empezado como un contacto cuidadoso, pronto se volvió mucho mas enérgico y desesperado, en cuanto ambas comenzaron a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo y que de verdad lo estaba haciendo. Sabrina rodeó la cintura de la castaña y dio varios pasos hacia delante, empujándola hasta que ambas estuvieron dentro de la habitación y la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando Triss dio los mismos pasos hacia delante, hasta que la rubia se encontró atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. No era como si tuviera queja alguna al respecto, pero tampoco era lo que habría esperado de una persona como Triss.

— Por muy entretenido que me resulte el espectáculo, creo que me mataréis si no os interrumpo antes de que hagáis más cosas conmigo delante —una voz femenina sonó detrás de Triss, provocando que esta diese un salto y se apartase a casi un metro de distancia de Sabrina.

Ojos claros, pecas y el cabello negro recogido en dos trenzas que descansaban sobre cada uno de los hombros de la mujer que se sentaba sobre la cama de Triss en una posición ciertamente provocadora. La mujer llevaba un vestido rojo con un escote en V que dejaba poco a la imaginación —era atrevido incluso comparado con el vestido de la propia Sabrina—, una cinta dorada repleta de glifos y runas adornaba varias partes del vestido, así como un cuello elevado de color blanco, que únicamente rodeaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de la morena.

— ¡Philippa! ¡Por los dioses, me has asustado! —La voz de Triss sonó mucho más aguda de lo normal, pero fue lo único, además de la risa de la morena, que resonó en aquella habitación.

— No seas exagerada, cariño —con descaro, le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, ganándose con ello una mirada fulminante por parte de Sabrina—. Por mucho que me duela, no estoy aquí por placer, a menos que quieras volver conmigo, entonces sí podría estar aquí por placer.

Dado que la rubia no se había movido un solo centímetro, Triss volvió a acercarse a ella y tomó su mano. _‘Hablaremos de esto luego… Si quieres’_ , Sabrina asintió y se relajó un poco, mas no demasiado.

— ¿Y por qué estás en mi habitación, entonces?

— ¿Qué? ¿No os habéis enterado? —Philippa se puso seria de repente—. El Capítulo le ha puesto precio a la cabeza de Yennefer… Viva o muerta.


	6. Chapter 6

— ¿Cómo? —Triss se había quedado petrificada en el sitio, pálida e incapaz de decir más que eso. Sus instintos, sin embargo, actuaron de inmediato, intentando alcanzar a Yennefer, transferirle sus pensamientos para avisarla, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Solo el silencio recibió su mensaje.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que le han puesto precio a su cabeza? —Sabrina hacía lo imposible por mantenerse entera y ofrecer un tono de voz estable y firme.

— La noticia ha empezado a difundirse esta mañana, tras la reunión del Capítulo —escrutando los rostros de las dos mujeres frente a ella, Philippa cambió su posición sobre la cama de la castaña, repentinamente incómoda; no había previsto ser ella quien diese aquel tipo de noticias a las dos mejores amigas de la nueva fijación de la Hermandad.

— Pero esta mañana no ha habido reunión… —Esta vez, la voz de la rubia sonó angustiada y estrangulada—, aunque no hemos visto a Yenna desde ayer.

— Supongo que tu ausencia es el motivo por el que la decisión ha sido unánime —añadió Philippa, ofreciendo su mejor deducción y una expresión de disculpa—. He venido en cuanto Margarita me lo ha contado, pero sois casi imposibles de encontrar… —Curvando los labios en una media sonrisa y alzando una ceja, las miró con un brillo pícaro reflejado en su rostro—, aunque puedo entender por qué.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Nuevamente, la voz de Triss sonó mucho más aguda de lo habitual—, quiero decir… No sé, pero no… Osea… ¡Estábamos buscando a Tissaia!

— Así que es verdad… La todopoderosa rectora de Aretuza nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte —la afirmación contenía cierta decepción, pero sonaba casi como una verdad absoluta.

— ¡Tissaia nunca haría algo así! ¡No se ha ido, la han secuestrado! —Sabrina dio dos pasos hacia delante, siendo la mano de Triss lo único que le impidió abalanzarse sobre la morena en un ataque de ira e indignación. El caos oscilaba a su alrededor con furia, contenido débilmente por las últimas barreras de la rubia. La castaña, que había aferrado su agarre en la extremidad ajena, tiró suavemente de ella, para que retrocediera un poco, rodeando luego su cintura con el brazo libre.

Por un instante, mientras su caos interactuaba con el de Sabrina, pudo notar cómo esta se calmaba poco a poco y dejaba que el abrazo sanase la pequeña herida que Philippa acababa de abrir. Parte de la tensión desapareció de los hombros de la hechicera, seguida de un movimiento mínimo que permitió a Triss acomodar sus dos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro de forma tímida. Era algo tan nuevo y extraño como reconfortante, así que ninguna de las dos hizo amago de retroceder o alterar la nueva posición que habían encontrado.

El silencio duró alrededor de un minuto, en el que Philippa evitó mirar a lo que designó en su mente como la _nueva pareja_ que añadir a su lista de hechiceras a las que ya no podría seducir sin arriesgarse a que otra de ellas la maldijera o intentase matar durante el próximo siglo… Claro que tampoco era como si se hubiese visto implicada en situaciones como esa, como para necesitar una lista, no, definitivamente no. Al final, fue la morena la que carraspeó, uniendo en su cabeza tantos hilos como podía en el tiempo que el abrazo de las dos mujeres le ofreció.

Sabrina parecía tan segura de que Tissaia no las había abandonado que todos los rumores e historias que Philippa había escuchado durante el último mes comenzaron a parecer menos creíbles. De hecho, si la maga se paraba a analizar la información que había llegado a sus oídos —y seguramente a los de toda la hermandad, salvo las dos mujeres frente a ella—, había demasiadas lagunas y versiones contradictorias… Mierda, tenía que avisar a las demás.

— Si la rectora no se ha ido por voluntad propia, quien la haya hecho desaparecer ha de tener mucho dimeritium para evitar que podamos percibir su huella mágica, por lo que… —El resto de la frase quedó relegado a su propio pensamiento cuando Sabrina alzó una mano y usó su caos para enmudecerla.

_‘Aquí no, síguenos,’_ fue todo el argumento que la rubia ofreció, antes de que un portal se abriese a su espalda. Triss fue la primera en adentrarse hacia la estancia al otro lado del agujero espacial, seguida de su amiga y, finalmente, de Philippa.

Extrañamente, los meses que habían sucedido a la batalla de Sodden Hill habían resultado tranquilos para Geralt, quien, tras unos cuantos encargos fructíferos, había optado por llevar a Ciri a un lugar seguro. El Brujo se había decantado por una caballa en una de las montañas de la región de Hertch, no necesitando más que una bolsa de oro para comprarla a través de un intermediario. Tanto él como las dos personas que le acompañaban habían decidido que aquel sería el mejor lugar donde refugiarse temporalmente, mientras la situación se estabilizaba en el Continente.

Tan solo un puñado de personas, que podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano, sabían dónde él y su protegida se encontraban, así que no había más molestias que los ocasionales monstruos que decidían atacarles cuando paseaban por la montaña, entrenaban o simplemente tenían una cena tranquila.

La cabaña era bastante acogedora y tenía espacio suficiente como para garantizar la intimidad de Geralt y su pareja, mientras que Ciri disponía de su propio espacio. No era nada parecido a un palacio, pero a la niña de cabellos blancos le servía tanto o más que dicho lugar; al fin y al cabo, sus entrenamientos con el Brujo la dejaban tan exhausta que no tenía demasiado tiempo para cuestionar las comodidades del lugar, más allá de lo agradable que era tumbarse en la cama o hundirse en una bañera con agua caliente al final del día. La construcción constaba de un salón bastante amplio, que hacía las veces de comedor y tenía una mesa redonda con seis sillas —“por si algún día tenemos visita,” había sido el argumento que Geralt tuvo que aceptar—, un sofá bastante amplio, dos sillones y una pequeña mesa de té situada entre esos tres muebles, frente a la chimenea; una cocina con lo necesario como para poder cocinar y una despensa repleta de todo tipo de ingredientes, comestibles o no; un cuarto de baño con una bañera suficiente grande como para cuatro personas, elección de la adolescente; y tres habitaciones, una de matrimonio para el Brujo, una algo más pequeña para la princesa y una de tamaño medio, también con cama de matrimonio, por si algún día realmente recibían una visita. Junto a la puerta que daba acceso al salón se encontraba un pequeño mueble dedicado únicamente a sostener las armas de Geralt y Ciri, pues habían acordado no llevarlas mientras se encontrasen dentro de la cabaña, sobre todo cuando estaban cubiertas de restos diversos de monstruos.

Cuando el segundo de los portales se abrió en mitad del salón, cercano a la media noche, Geralt y Ciri ya estaban empuñando sus espadas, en pie frente a la apertura mágica. Tras esta, se encontraba Jaskier, con el laúd alzado por encima de la cabeza, dispuesto a hacer uso de este como si fuese un arma, en el momento en que los asaltantes cerrasen el paso que les permitiese huir. Sin embargo, al ver que la primera persona que emergía del portal era Triss, Geralt bajó la espada y la enfundó de nuevo, indicando a sus acompañantes que hicieran lo propio con sus _armas._ La mujer, por otro lado, ya había alzado ambas manos en gesto apaciguador, mientras se echaba a un lado para dejar pasar al resto de sus acompañantes.

— Siento haberos sorprendido a estas horas… —Murmuró, mientras sus ojos se terminaban de ajustar a la luz irradiada por las velas en aquella estancia. Lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido del brujo, mientras este caminaba hasta la entrada para depositar las espadas.

— ¿Triss? —Una voz femenina se hizo oír desde detrás de Jaskier, quien finalmente dejó el laúd sobre el sofá, sin despegar su mirada de las tres mujeres que acababan de invadir su hogar. De detrás del hombre surgió una figura femenina, pelo oscuro y ojos violeta, que no tardó en sonreír al ver a las magas—, ¡Sabrina! ¡Philippa! —El alivio se vio reflejado en su expresión, mientras terminaba de cerrar la distancia que la separaba del grupo.

— Cuando no pude contactarte antes empecé a preocuparme —para sorpresa de todos, Triss se cruzó de brazos, rechazando el abrazo de la hechicera—, ¡no puedes desaparecer sin más! ¡Menos en una situación como esta!

— De verdad que lo siento, pero todo el jodido Capítulo fue a por mí a primera hora de la tarde —indignada, Yennefer abrazó a su amiga de igual modo, antes de hacer lo propio con Sabrina y mirar a la tercera hechicera de arriba abajo, con cierta sospecha—, ¿te puedes creer que volaron la puerta del despacho por los aires? Cuando Tissaia vuelva va a estar furiosa.

— Yen… —Sabrina colocó una mano sobre su brazo. No quería erradicar las esperanzas de su amiga, pero no consideraba sano que ahora empezase a actuar como si el hecho de que iban a encontrar a su mentora fuera algo que sucedería pronto. Desde luego, la morena parecía en mejor forma que los días anteriores, pero, aun así, las consecuencias que tendría el fracaso cuando albergaba tantas esperanzas… Sabrina se estremeció solo de pensar en cómo Yennefer podría afrontar una situación como aquella. ¿Habría pasado algo desde que habían hablado el día anterior?

— Así que es verdad que todo esto es cosa del Capítulo… —Murmuró Philippa, con un brillo difícil de identificar en la mirada—, debería marcharme y avisar a Margarita y al resto.

— Espera, todavía tenemos que contarte todo lo que sabemos —Triss se giró para mirar a la hechicera de cabellos trenzados, con cierta preocupación.

— Creo que será mejor que se lo contéis a ella —dijo antes de abrir un portal que duró lo suficiente para cruzarlo.

Yennefer se limitó a mirar a las dos magas restantes con ambas cejas alzadas y cierta curiosidad, mientras Jaskier decidía que el mejor sitio para disfrutar de aquel espectáculo era sentado en la mesa del salón, junto a Geralt, ahora de pie junto a esta. Ciri, boquiabierta, alternaba la mirada entre las tres hechiceras, curiosa por ver cualquier exhibición de magia que las mujeres estuviesen dispuestas a hacer frente a ella.

Finalmente, fue el bardo quien rompió el silencio, resignado ante la inesperada pausa en aquella función. De un salto, bajó de la mesa y se acercó hasta la adolescente para tomarla de la mano y tirar de ella hacia la cocina.

— Prepararemos té con galletas, parece que esta será una noche larga… —El hombre solo se detuvo una vez, encontrándose ya bajo el marco de la puerta que comunicaba el salón con la cocina y volviendo la cabeza hacia las féminas— ¡Me niego a que os marchéis sin cantar un par de canciones! ¡No tenéis elección! —Con aquel último grito, desapareció de la vista del resto, seguido de cerca por una enfurruñada Ciri.

El silencio volvió a la estancia durante un momento, antes de que Geralt lo rompiese al arrastrar una silla y tomar asiento en esta, frente a la mesa. Las tres mujeres tomaron el gesto como una invitación y se acercaron hasta ella para hacer lo propio; Triss y Sabrina manteniéndose juntas todo el tiempo, Yennefer dejando tanta distancia entre el Brujo y ella como le fue posible.

—Si Philippa va a traer a Rita, creo que lo mejor será esperar a que estemos todas presentes para empezar —Sabrina alternó su mirada entre el hombre de cabellos blancos y la morena, obteniendo una cabezada de ambos—, lo que me lleva a preguntarte, Yen, ¿cuánto vamos a contar?

La maga, tras una rápida mirada a Geralt, fijó sus orbes color violeta en los ojos de la rubia. Algo había cambiado en ella, aunque ninguno de los presentes era capaz de señalar exactamente el qué; parecía mucho más resuelta y decidida que el día anterior, a ojos de sus amigas, mucho más “ella misma”, según el criterio personal del Brujo.

— Creo que lo más justo, si queremos que confíen en nosotras, es contarles todo —Yennefer se echó hacia atrás en la silla, recostándose ligeramente en esta. No le hacía gracia la idea de compartir algo tan personal como lo que Sabrina le había desvelado un par de días atrás sobre los _eadem_ , pero con El Capítulo tras su cabeza, lo mejor era tener el mayor número de aliados posible y, tanto Geralt de Rivia, como Margarita Laux-Antille eran dos de los efectivos más valiosos que la maga podía imaginar en aquel momento.

— Bien, en ese caso, lo mejor será que hables tú —Triss se inclinó hacia la rubia, hasta apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro—, nosotras nos acabamos de enterar de que iban a por ti, así que tenemos poca información —si bien aquello era cierto, nadie de los presentes se atrevía a hablar de aquel tema, por miedo a hacer un comentario que pudiese hacer enfurecer a la hechicera.

Jaskier y Ciri no tardaron en volver al salón, uno cargando una bandeja llena de tazas y una tetera humeante, la otra con un plato colmado de galletas. Dejaron ambas cosas en la mesa y se acercaron a las sillas libres, pero un gruñido del Brujo les impidió tomar asiento; ambos habían llegado a conocer suficientemente bien a Geralt como para poder interpretar aquel sonido dentro del actual contexto. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cedió sin más, Ciri haciendo pucheros y Jaskier llevándose una mano al pecho con indignación.

— No me puedo creer que no confíes en mí… Después de tantos años, ¡de tantos orgasmos! ¡Y me cambias por la hechicera loca! —Los ojos de Jaskier brillaban ante la luz de las velas, mientras su voz estaba completamente enfocada a una actuación tan dramática como fuese posible.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar loca, bardo endiablado? —Enfurecida y alzando la voz, Yennefer se puso en pie, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de ambas manos, mientras miraba al castaño— ¡porque tu marido está delante para protegerte, pero cuando no lo esté, pienso sacarte las tripas y ahorcarte con ellas!

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Loca, Geralt, loca!

El Brujo gruñó y se pasó una mano por la cara, ciertamente avergonzado ante las dos invitadas por aquel espectáculo. Si bien hacía mucho tiempo que él y la hechicera no compartían presencia en un mismo lugar —descontando una breve interacción semanas atrás, cuando Geralt encontró a la maga vagando perdida por un bosque, al volver de completar un contrato inevitable—, pero la relación que la mujer y el bardo mantenían no había cambiado desde el momento que se conocieron, muy para pesar de su cabeza. Finalmente, con un segundo gruñido, el peliblanco cogió una galleta y se la llevó a la boca, dejando bastante clara su posición en lo referente a la posible pelea que estaba a punto de surgir en el salón de su cabaña. ¿Quién era él para evitar que el _destino_ actuase? ¿No era eso lo que todo el mundo se empeñaba en decirle?

Para suerte de todos los presentes, Triss Merigold no era una persona capaz de ver una pelea en ciernes y no hacer lo imposible por evitar que se diese. Así pues, la mujer se puso en pie y se situó entre Yennefer y Jaskier, alzando ambas manos en un gesto pacificador. Confiando en que la potencia de ataque del bardo sería inferior, le dio la espalda a este y miró a su amiga a los ojos directamente.

— Venga, Yenna, déjalo estar, no merece la pena y solo es un comentario estúpido —su voz conciliadora atrajo la atención de la hechicera, quien muy a su pesar acabó asintiendo y relajando su postura, ganándose una sonrisa de la sanadora. Triss se giró hacia Jaskier y cruzó los brazos—, y tú, Julian, deberías ser más listo y no provocar a una de las dos mujeres presentes que podría matarte sin pestañear y sin remordimiento, si la provocas.

— ¡Oye! —Sabrina se quejó a sus espaldas y compuso un puchero, aunque solo se gano una carcajada de Yennefer, quien recuperó su posición sentada junto a la rubia.

— ¡Pero no es justo!

— Jaskier, ve a dar un paseo con Ciri —con un tono de voz mucho más severo y un dedo señalando a la puerta, como si de una madre molesta se tratase, Triss logró que el bardo obedeciese y se encaminase a la salida, arrastrando los pies.

— No es justo… —Dedicó una última mirada al peliblanco, advirtiéndole de que “más le valía contarle todo después”.

Una vez la puerta cerrada tras los más jóvenes, Triss se dejó caer en la silla que previamente ocupaba, arrancándole un crujido a la madera. Un suspiro profundo y dramático fue todo lo que pudo emitir, antes de que un nuevo portal se abriese en el salón de la casa. Las tres magas se pusieron en pie, echando hacia atrás sus sillas por la brusquedad del movimiento, Geralt no dudó un segundo en hacer lo propio y correr a por su propia espada, desenfundándola y blandiéndola en dirección a la brecha espacial. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con aparecer en su casa aquel día? ¿Acaso tenía puesto un cartel de posada? ¿Había un mapa donde junto a la ubicación de la cabaña dijese “Casa del Lobo Blanco, por favor, id a visitarle hoy”? No lo creía, así que no era capaz de entender por qué diablos cualquier persona con poderes había decidido presentarse mágicamente allí.

Las tres hechiceras tenían las manos alzadas a la altura del pecho, listas para conjurar cualquier clase de hechizo que pudiese ser necesaria para defenderse o atacar. Confiaban suficiente unas en otras como para poner la vida en manos de las demás y habían pasado por suficientes situaciones delicadas para saber quién haría cada cosa: Triss el ataque sorpresa, Sabrina el frontal, Yennefer la defensa y cualquier estrategia necesaria. Siempre habían actuado de aquella manera y no les había funcionado nada mal —a menos que una proporción de mil a una contase.

Los segundos pasaron con más lentitud de la habitual, hasta que una figura emergió del portal. Trenzas negras, vestido rojo, escote obsceno…

— Oh, Philippa —Triss bajó sus manos y pronto el resto abandonó su posición defensiva.

Tras la maga, otra persona cruzó el portal antes de que este se cerrase y las aislase en el salón. La segunda intrusa era una mujer de cabellos dorados y rizados, ojos azules y un físico absurdamente perfecto; ni siquiera las efigies marmóreas de diosas y ninfas creadas por los mejores escultores podían hacer sombra a la figura de la hechicera, del mismo modo que siquiera la belleza de Yennefer era comparable a la de aquella mujer que acababa de presentarse en el lugar. Todas las miradas, salvo la de Philippa, iban dirigidas a ella por diferentes motivos y un incómodo silencio quedó instaurado en el ambiente durante al menos un minuto.


	7. Chapter 7

Con un gruñido, Geralt decidió apartar primero la mirada e ir a dejar su espada de nuevo junto a la puerta. Yennefer sonrió y les hizo un gesto a las dos nuevas magas para que se sentasen, mientras que Triss y Sabrina, imitaban la expresión risueña de su amiga y tomaban asiento de nuevo. Fue cuestión de unos segundos más que todos volviesen a ocupar sus asientos de nuevo.

Philippa se sentó junto a Yennefer y la rubia a su lado, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Del mismo modo que la morena, aquella segunda maga llevaba un escote bastante pronunciado, aunque el color del terciopelo del que se componía su vestido era verde; la tela se encontraba ajustada a su cintura por un cinturón dorado y de su cuello colgaba un collar del mismo color, con varios colgantes circulares.

— No me puedo creer que estéis más calladas ahora mismo que en cualquiera de mis clases, cuando hace años que nos os mando guardar silencio —la rubia se cruzó de brazos, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y observó a todas las presentes—, cerrad la boca niñas, no sois peces y mis ojos están aquí arriba.

— Es que cuando dabas clase no llevabas esos escotes, Rita —Sabrina fue la única capaz de transformar en palabras el pensamiento de toda la sala y arrancarle así una carcajada a la mujer.

— ¿Habríais prestado atención en clase si lo hubiera hecho?

— No —reconoció Triss, con un hilo de voz y las mejillas ardiendo, por lo que Rita volvió a reír.

— Ahí tenéis el por qué… —La mujer descruzó los brazos para apoyarlos sobre la mesa, dedicando una mirada de soslayo al brujo antes de retornar a sus exalumnas—, bien, ahora hablemos de temas más serios. Philippa me ha dicho que, según vosotras, Tissaia no se ha ido a ningún sitio por voluntad propia… Algo que yo también le dije al principio, hasta que hubo demasiados rumores como para ignorarlos —la mirada de Rita acabó fijándose en Yennefer, quien desde su llegada había estado mirando la mesa con más intensidad de la que debía ser sana. Sin embargo, antes de continuar, Triss alzó la mano izquierda ligeramente—, no estamos en clase, Merigold —fue lo único que la mayor dijo, antes de que la maga se sonrojase y la bajase rápidamente.

— L-lo siento… Pero ¿de qué rumores hablas?

Margarita enarcó ambas cejas y miró a Philippa, ahora, quien encogió los hombros, desentendiéndose.

— El otro día, cuando me acerqué a la villa, escuché que El Capítulo había destituido a la rectora de Aretuza después de que ella se marchara sin más —para sorpresa de todos, fue Geralt quien intervino en la conversación.

— Ese es un ejemplo, la versión oficial que nos llegó esta mañana a través de un muchacho de Ban Ard dice que Yennefer la ha matado para ocupar su cargo —Rita volvió a fijar sus ojos azules en la otra hechicera— y por muy molesta que esté con Tissaia por nuestro pasado, si eso es cierto…

Yennefer alzó la mirada entonces y la dirigió hacia los ojos de Rita. La maga no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo; casi podía notar cómo la vida comenzaba a escaparse de entre sus dedos solo con la furia tan intensa que la menor estaba transmitiéndole. Rita tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que no era solo la mirada de Yennefer, si no que su caos estaba condensado a su alrededor, apuntándola directamente, esperando el mejor momento para atravesarla como cientos de dagas mágicas. Así que eso era a lo que Tissaia se refería cada vez que ella le recomendaba que hiciese ascender a la morena; realmente era especial y todo un diamante que solo necesitaba pulirse.

Conscientes de la creciente tensión que comenzaba a formarse en la habitación durante el duelo de miradas, el resto de los presentes se revolvieron en sus sillas. Geralt dejó escapar un gruñido, Philippa comenzó a mirarse las uñas distraídamente, Triss miró a Sabrina, suplicante, y la última, tras poner los ojos en blanco, carraspeó.

— Soy la primera a la que le gusta ver cómo dos personas se dan una paliza, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo como para perderlo en estas cosas… —Ante el apretón de la castaña para animarla a seguir, alternó su mirada entre Yennefer y Margarita—, todas sabemos que Yenna nunca le haría daño a Tissaia, así que es una estupidez pararse en estas cosas.

— ¿Lo es? Porque no veo por qué otro motivo El Capítulo iría abiertamente contra ella.

— Porque Stregobécil se la tiene jurada desde hace décadas, sobre todo después de que desobedeciésemos la decisión de permanecer neutrales en Sodden Hill —nadie corrigió a Sabrina cuando se refirió de esa forma a una de las mayores fuentes de conflictos del mundo mágico.

— Dejaré de lado que lo único que tengo es tu palabra, Sabrina —Margarita devolvió su mirada a la morena, quien había alzado una mano para sostener con todas sus fuerzas el colgante de Tissaia. La rubia frunció el ceño, al identificar la procedencia del objeto—, tú no deberías tener eso, solo la rectora puede lucir el blasón de la escuela.

Fue en ese momento en el que todos se dieron cuenta de que la situación estaba jodida.

Sin embargo, Yennefer tomó una lenta bocanada de aire y mantuvo su voz firme y segura, mientras hablaba por primera vez desde que las dos magas habían aparecido en la casa del Brujo.

— Tissaia lo dejó atrás por algún motivo y no pienso quitármelo o perderlo de vista hasta encontrarla y devolvérselo —quizá fue la forma en la que aquellas palabras fueron dichas, quizá la emoción que transmitían, pero Rita no se vio capaz de mantenerle la mirada a Yennefer un solo segundo más. Yennefer se puso en pie, todavía aferrada al colgante y miró a todos los presentes—, los únicos que tienen tanto dimeritium como para anular completamente la huella mágica de Tissaia son Fringilla y Nilfgaard. Seguramente hayan podido usarlo para construir algún lugar a prueba de magos, no creo que con las cadenas sea suficiente como para que no podamos localizarla…

— ¿Qué cadenas? —Philippa se había inclinado hacia delante en la mesa y observaba a Yennefer con renovada curiosidad. Habría cogido una galleta del plato, si el peliblanco hubiese dejado algo más que las migas.

Como todos miraban a Yennefer ahora, la maga suspiró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarse.

— Tissaia está encadenada con dimeritium —dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, luego frunció el ceño, de la misma forma que acostumbraba a hacer cuando le regañaban—, vale… Veamos, ayer Sabrina dijo que Tissaia y yo éramos una cosa rara, así que me pasé toda la tarde y hasta esta mañana que Stregotonto intentó matarme —Yennefer ignoró a Sabrina cuando dijo que se apuntaba esa y continuó—, intentando transferirle mis pensamientos y localizarla. Lo único que pude escuchar fueron algunas palabras, pero sé que está viva.

— Yennefer, vas a tener que ser más detallista —Margarita rodó los ojos, exageradamente.

— _Eadem_ , Rita, son _eadem_ —Triss esbozó una amplia sonrisa, como si fuese la noticia más bonita del mundo.

— Los _eadem_ son un mito, niñas, os creía más inteligentes que eso —la rubia negó, aunque ciertamente, si fuese el caso, eso podría explicar algunas cosas—. ¿En qué os basáis para usar semejante cuento?

— Pero tú nos hablaste de eso en clase, Rita —protestó Triss, indignada.

— También os hablé de los dragones, si mal no recuerdo.

— Bueno, entonces queda probado que existen —concedió Geralt, comiéndose ahora las migas de las galletas, para luego murmurar—, además, hay pocas cosas más poderosas que un djinn.

— ¡Pregúntale cualquier cosa! —Sabrina miró a su antigua maestra, todavía segura de su veredicto.

Margarita resopló.

— Si así os quedáis más tranquilas… —La mujer lo pensó unos segundos, antes de decir lo primero que se le ocurrió—, ¿cuál es su color favorito?

— Violeta, pero esa ya me la preguntaron estas dos… Tú eras su amiga, se supone que deberías saber cosas más personales, ¿no?

— ¿Amiga? ¿Eso dice que era? —Sonó tan indignada que hasta Geralt se removió en su sitio, sin más cosas con las que distraerse. Tras un profundo suspiro, la fémina pasó a la siguiente pregunta que se le ocurrió—, ¿qué libro es el único que Tissaia ha sido incapaz de terminar hasta la fecha?

— Retórica y Lógica, décimo volumen, el que escribió Stregobor.

— Demasiado fácil, veamos… ¿Cuál es su olor favorito?

— Grosellas y lilas —por algún motivo, aquella combinación le resultaba bastante familiar a la maga, aunque no era capaz de averiguar por qué.

— No, no lo es, su olor favorito era el de la tierra mojada después de una tormenta —Margarita torció el gesto—, lo dicho, un fraude, los eadem no existen.

— Claro que lo es, estoy completamente segura —Yennefer frunció el ceño, pues estaba siendo completamente segura.

— Pero Rita… Llevas medio siglo sin hablar con la rectora, quizá algunas cosas hayan cambiado —Philippa miró a ambas mujeres, dudosa.

— Tissaia no es una mujer que cambie de gustos en medio siglo, Philippa… Pero está bien, dejemos esa como margen —solo había dos preguntas que danzaban en la cabeza de la mujer, pero eran demasiado personales y demasiado peligrosas como para dejarlas escapar sin más; el problema es que si quería estar segura, las iba a necesitar—, visto que no queda más remedio que sacar la artillería pesada… ¿Cuál es el mayor miedo de Tissaia?

En el momento en el que aquella pregunta fue formulada, hasta el fuego de la chimenea pareció dejar de crepitar para guardar silencio y acentuar la tensión que se había instaurado en el lugar de nuevo. Yennefer detuvo sus pasos erráticos por la sala y se quedó mirando a Margarita con expresión seria, hasta que finalmente negó varias veces; no, no sería ella quien revelase un secreto como ese… Aunque la respuesta era sorprendente.

Sus facciones se suavizaron, mientras la respuesta danzaba entre su corazón y su mente, silenciosa y alejadas de oídos que no debían conocer tal información. Si bien la maga era consciente de que su propia honestidad y reputación se encontraban en tela de juicio, pero por una vez su orgullo era lo que menos le importaba. Si los secretos de Tissaia estaban en juego, su orgullo podía irse a la porra.

— No creo que eso sea algo que nadie aquí tenga por qué saber —para sorpresa de los presentes, Rita pareció contenta con aquella respuesta.

— En ese caso, solo me queda una última pregunta, ¿por qué discutí con Tissaia hace sesenta años?

Triss dejó de mirar a su amiga para posar los ojos en su mentora, sorprendida por aquella nueva información. Claro que la carcajada irónica de Yennefer atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, nuevamente.

— Porque eres una puta desgraciada, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle algo así? —Si aquella era la respuesta que Rita esperaba no oír, no se notó. Quitando una nueva sombra en su rostro, la maga se mantuvo impasible, incluso cuando la morena se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le gritó—, ¡¿cómo pudiste romperle el corazón de la forma que lo hiciste?!

Yennefer estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar su caos en aquel momento, del mismo modo que le era difícil no hacer nada excesivamente violento, como empujarla. Realmente, empujar a Margarita parecía la mejor decisión que nadie podría tomar en aquel momento y era exactamente lo que la hechicera pensaba hacer, de no ser porque unas fuertes manos agarraron sus brazos desde atrás. Geralt retuvo a la morena a tiempo de evitar que se abalanzase sobre la maga, mientras Philippa hacía amago de levantarse, deteniéndose únicamente ante el gesto de la rubia.

Margarita levantó la mano derecha y tomó la barbilla de la hechicera, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos durante un par de segundos. No podía evitar sentir una mezcla de celos y culpabilidad, pero dada su historia con Tissaia, aquello era lo más lógico, ¿no? La reacción de Yennefer había sido suficiente para evidenciar dos cosas: la primera, que sabía lo que Margarita había hecho, la segunda, que —además de decir la verdad— saltaba a la vista lo que la maga sentía por la rectora. Los ojos violeta de la menor tenían un brillo especial y muy concreto, ahora que se detenía a analizarlos; no era nada que se pudiese apreciar a simple vista o que se pudiese relacionar con un hecho concreto, pero cuando se tenían todas las pistas… Margarita tomó aire y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, negándose a dejar que ninguna emoción indeseada se reflejase en su expresión; luego, le hizo un gesto al Brujo para que dejase ir a la morena, quien para su sorpresa no llegó a golpearla o apartarse. Yennefer se limitó a mirarla desafiante y contener su ira y caos.

— Así que violeta, grosellas y lilas… Tiene sentido —murmuró, conectando otro detalle—, supongo que es una pena que ya no prefiera las tormentas, pero qué le vamos a hacer —todavía con una mano en la barbilla de la joven, la hizo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la observaba, como si de un experimento insólito se tratase—. El vinculo es imperfecto, salta a la vista, porque no tienes la respuesta completa a mi pregunta, pero sí suficiente como para que esté claro que sabes más de lo que deberías… Quiero decir, no es como si Tiss te hubiese mencionado siquiera que tuvimos una historia, mucho menos lo que pasó —la rubia murmuró entre dientes, ganándose un gruñido molesto.

Geralt optó por sentarse de nuevo y se inclinó hacia Triss, para susurrarle.

— ¿Es Yennefer un unicornio ahora?

Aquello le sacó una carcajada a Sabrina, quien había acabado por rodear la cintura de Triss con un brazo, en un intento de mantenerla lo más cerca de sí misma posible; todavía tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, pero por el momento, cualquier clase de contacto con ella le parecía maravillosa.

— Lo que no entiendo es cómo has podido confirmar nada si no te ha contestado la mitad de las preguntas —Sabrina alternó la mirada entre las dos mujeres en pie, ganándose un codazo de Triss, que fue rápidamente compensado con un beso arrepentido.

— Porque conozco a Tissaia y sé que hay cosas que nunca contaría a nadie si no tuviese la confianza suficiente con la persona. Si mis fuentes no me fallan, dejando la batalla de Sodden Hill de lado, Yennefer y ella habrán hablado tres o cuatro veces desde que os graduasteis… En segundo lugar, si por algún motivo Tissaia le hubiese contado a vuestra amiga alguna de esas cosas, ¿por qué iba a ocultarlo ahora, cuando su reputación está en juego? Debería haber un motivo de peso, si tuviera la información. Y queridas —Margarita dejó ir a Yennefer para volver a sentarse, dedicando una mirada circular a las presentes—, salta a la vista que el motivo de Yennefer es exactamente el mismo que haría imposible que hubiese hecho daño a Tissaia —la mujer dio algo de tiempo al resto para asimilar aquellas palabras, antes de continuar. Para cuando lo hizo, la morena también había vuelto a ocupar su asiento, solo que ahora su rostro reflejaba una expresión mucho menos amigable—. Hace más de dos siglos que no se da un caso de eadem, es decir, la ley de la sorpresa está excluida de esta categoría, igual que los lazos mágicos forzados —un gruñido de Geralt y un movimiento incómodo de Yennefer evidenciaron mucho más de lo que cualquiera habría esperado—, además, la distancia y la falta de contacto han hecho que vuestro lazo no se haya terminado de estrechar, aunque es tan natural como respirar. ¿Os acordáis de la clase que dediqué a esto?

— No —Triss sonó decepcionada, ya que había pasado varios meses después de aquello esperando encontrar a su alma gemela, queriendo ser especial, pero con el tiempo había acabado por dejar de lado cualquier recuerdo relacionado.

— Yo sí, pero no dijiste mucho más que lo obvio —Sabrina posó la mirada en su mentora, curiosa—, ¿nos ocultaste información?

— Ocultar es una palabra muy fuerte… Simplemente os di lo básico para que tuvieseis unas nociones generales, no pensé que fueseis a necesitar más.

— Oh, venga ya, dejad de perder el tiempo —Philippa apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos, para luego sonreírle a la rubia—, sé que te mueres por divagar sobre cualquier mito, así que ilumínanos con tus conocimientos —un guiño más fue todo lo que Margarita necesitó para continuar.

— Está bien, está bien… Veamos, cuando una pareja de _eadem_ es marcada por el destino, el lazo entre esas dos personas es una especie de canal que conecta sus dos almas, por lo que, con el tiempo y práctica suficiente, se podría lograr una comunicación y sincronía perfectas. En el caso de Yennefer y Tissaia, por ejemplo, es lo que está provocando que Yen pueda saber cosas sobre su estado actual de forma instintiva, aunque no sepa explicarlas o no tenga detalles.

— Entonces, ¿cualquier cosa que sienta es culpa del estúpido Destino? —La morena había vuelto a clavar sus ojos en la mesa de madera. No había podido evitar que un pensamiento invasivo asaltase su mente de nuevo, pues parecía ser que todo el mundo, el Destino o quien fuese estaba empeñado en obligarla a amar o sentirse atraída por personas sin que ella tuviese nada que decir al respecto; y no había nada que detestase más que no poder elegir, que estar condicionada por terceras partes.

— No, no, para nada —Margarita le dedicó una sonrisa más cálida de lo que había esperado, pues, al fin y al cabo, ella también había sido su maestra en el pasado—, solo significa que cualquier cosa que puedas sentir por ella se amplificará considerablemente. Por ejemplo, en un caso normal podríais ser solo amigas, pero en este sería la persona a la que harías caso si te dijese que saltases por un puente; o si la odiases, tus ganas de matarla serían increíbles… Pero el vínculo no fuerza los sentimientos, solo los potencia para asegurarse de que vuestros destinos permanezcan unidos.

— Oh —fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras sus mejillas adquirían cierta tonalidad rosada.

— A lo que quiero llegar es que, para cualquiera de nosotras, proyectar pensamientos y leer la mente de otra persona en condiciones normales sería fácil y consumiría un poco de nuestro caos, con otra maga sería más complicado y gastaría más caos, pero con dimeritium de por medio, sería imposible porque cualquier transferencia de energía es imposible —todas asintieron, incluso Geralt, conscientes de lo peligroso que era aquel material—. La diferencia, en el caso de una _eadem_ es que el vínculo os permite comunicaros sin usar el caos, pues va más allá de ordenarlo o de transferir energía… Es algo natural e inconsciente, igual que lo es respirar. Salta a la vista que no tenemos tiempo para perderlo practicando, si es verdad que está encadenada con dimeritium, pero quizá en condiciones más favorables, podrías incluso sentir dónde está, pues estáis destinadas a encontraros siempre, para bien o para mal…

Y mientras Margarita hablaba, Yennefer se encontraba sumergida en una lucha interna, su propia mente y contra su corazón. Si bien había ido a buscar a Tissaia a Aretuza para hablar con ella de una vez y aclarar todo lo que dejaron sin decir en Sodden Hill, gran parte de sí misma continuaba negando que hubiese ninguna clase de sentimiento dirigido hacia la rectora en su interior; había sufrido demasiado en sus años pasados como para no temer las consecuencias que sentimientos no correspondidos podrían provocar. Claro que gran parte de ese sufrimiento había estado causado por su propia cobardía, pues fue ella quien huyó de la academia colgada del brazo equivocado, en lugar de aquel que tanto ansiaba desde hacía décadas. El pasado dolía, pero tal y como lo veía, solo podía huir o aprender de él…

Y Yennefer estaba demasiado cansada de huir.

Así pues, llevándose una mano al pecho para sostener cuidadosamente el colgante de Tissaia, la maga permitió que su corazón ganase aquella batalla. Cruzaría océanos de tiempo para encontrar a Tissaia, para mirarla a los ojos solo una vez más, para tener la oportunidad de caminar con sus brazos entrelazados o de poder decirle todo eso en voz alta. Ella era todo lo que Yennefer no sabía que quería, hasta ahora, hasta que fue capaz de reconocer ante sí misma que sí la quería. Que la amaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se había comenzado a dibujar en sus labios cuando una mano apareció delante de su campo de visión, moviéndose de un lado a otro y robando toda la atención de la hechicera; esa mano le era familiar, lo que confirmó al ver que se encontraba unida al brazo de una de sus amigas.

— ¿Yen? ¿Estás bien? —Triss la miraba preocupada, con una mano en su hombro y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, alejándose de Sabrina—, ¿Yenna?

— Eh… Sí, sí, solo me distraje —confiando en que nadie pudiese percibir el rubor que, contrario a sus deseos, había comenzado a extenderse por sus mejillas, Yennefer evitó mirar a ninguno de los presentes y se limitó a acariciar el colgante con cariño. Sabía que Margarita la miraría mal por no prestar atención a otra de sus _clases_ , pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿cuándo se le dio bien a la morena prestar atención a lo que le decían?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras cursivas son un flashback. Actualicé antes de tiempo porque no quería dejarlo colgado, aunque todavía tenga que traducirlo.

_‘Dime que no ha sido mi mente, por favor’._

_‘No me imagino por qué tu mente querría crear una versión mía, así que supongo que no es el caso… A menos que seas tú quien está siendo creada por mi mente y no al revés’._

_‘No digas tonterías, esta sería claramente mi alucinación’._

_‘¿De veras? ¿Y cómo es eso?’_

_‘Porque incluso sin estar presente me estás echando la bronca,’ aquello hizo a Tissaia sonreír._

_‘Bueno, también podría ser la mía, porque incluso sin verte, sé que estás en problemas,’ pese a no ser vista, la rectora enarcó una ceja y, por muy lejos que la morena se encontrase, era algo que podía imaginarse de forma automática._

_‘Eres tú la que está en problemas esta vez, así que dime cómo te ayudo’._

_‘No sé dónde estoy, estoy colgada de unas cadenas negras, son de dimeritium, puedo sentirlo… Dioses, es horrible y duele, no sé cuánto más podré aguantar. Hay un hombre que se hace llamar dios, me está torturando para conseguir algo, pero no sé qué es’._

_‘… Entiendo… Bien… Encontrarte… Pase… Pronto… Joder… -bor…’ Aquello, interrumpido por silencios extraños e irregulares, fue todo lo que Tissaia pudo escuchar de su exalumna antes de deducir que ya no estaba con ella —o donde quiera que se encontrasen para hablar mentalmente, porque claramente eso no era un transferencia de pensamientos—, por lo que la mayor dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y cerró los ojos._

* * *

Desde su breve conversación con Yennefer, Tissaia había recuperado gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad.

Seguramente, para cualquiera una charla como la que ambas habían mantenido no era más que una forma de perder tiempo y energía, ya que no serviría para absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, para la rectora, aquellos segundos habían sido mucho mejores que un hechizo curativo en cualquiera de sus heridas. Puede que tuviese la espalda completamente desgarrada por las garras de un lobo —que todavía se encontraba acechándola desde uno de los rincones que la luz no alcanzaba a alumbrar en la habitación—, puede que tuviese un puñal hundido hasta la empuñadura en el pecho, puede que la pérdida de sangre, el dimeritium y la falta de agua y comida fuesen la causa de su mareo y debilidad física en aquel momento, sí; pero Tissaia no se consideraba una mujer fácil de matar y sabía que aquellas estúpidas heridas no iban a acabar con ella, del mismo modo que estaba segura de que, tarde o temprano, Yennefer iría a buscarla.

La archi-maestra ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mandíbula del lobo aferrada fuertemente a su pierna, hundiendo todos sus colmillos en el muslo derecho de la mujer. Se negaba a gritar o dejar escapar cualquier sonido que evidenciase su dolor, pues sabía que la criatura lo disfrutaría casi tanto como no dejarla dormir. Las sombras bajo los ojos de Tissaia se oscurecían más cada día, pues su sueño solía durar poco más que unos minutos cada varias horas. Posiblemente, aquel era otro de los motivos por los que se encontraba tan débil, pero realmente, ¿importaba eso? Con un tembloroso suspiro y comenzando a acostumbrarse al lacerante pinchazo que las nuevas —y viejas— heridas provocaban en ella, la mujer no pudo hacer nada para no dejarse ir en los brazos de Morfeo durante todo el tiempo que pudiese permanecer en ellos.

* * *

La habitación de la rectora conectaba por una puerta directamente a su oficina y era a través de esta el único lugar por el que se podía acceder, obviando la ventana y los portales. Ese día no había clases, siendo el primero de los dos de descanso semanales que concedía a sus alumnas para relajarse y descansar, así que era demasiado temprano como para que nadie estuviese despierta todavía. Además, aquel día tampoco había reunión con el resto del Capítulo, por lo que la rectora podía permitirse unos cuantos minutos de sueño extra, mientras la suave luz del amanecer bañaba su cuerpo, a través de las cortinas abiertas y las cálidas sábanas de color lavanda en las que había acabado enredada y que cubrían poco más que su pierna izquierda, su trasero y la parte baja de su espalda, quedando el resto de su cuerpo expuesto al frío y a la luz.

Tissaia dormía plácidamente en el lado derecho de la cama, sin ser consciente de que alguien la observaba desde el alféizar de la ventana. La misma persona que había abierto una de las hojas para dejar la fría brisa entrar en la habitación se encontraba sentada en el pequeño espacio que quedaba, con una pierna subida y rodeada por uno de sus brazos, la espalda apoyada contra el marco y la otra pierna colgando, dentro de la habitación.

Con un escalofrío, la maga se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Al principio le costó un poco enfocar la mirada y fijarse en todo cuando la rodeaba, ciertamente confusa. Al parecer estaba en su cama, de vuelta en Aretuza, con todo en orden; podía ver que todos los libros estaban donde les correspondía, los agarradores de los cajones de la cómoda correctamente alineados, las puertas de los armarios cerradas e intactas, un vaso de agua sobre su mesita de noche, Yennefer sentada en la ventana —observándola con una media sonrisa y usando una de sus batas, que se le ajustaba notablemente dada la diferencia de talla entre ambas—, las plumas pulcramente colocadas sobre el escritorio, de forma paralela a los papeles y libros que habían sido ordenados de forma simétrica con anterioridad y… ¿Qué hacía Yennefer sentada en la ventana mirándola?

Tissaia se incorporó de golpe y se sentó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. No llevaba una sola prenda de ropa, así que cuando se movió para sentarse, las pocas partes de su cuerpo que habían estado ocultas hasta entonces dejaron de estarlo, revelando hasta el último centímetro de su pálida piel. Las mejillas de la castaña adquirieron un color rojo intenso ante tal situación, aunque su estómago pareció vaciarse cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada en el rostro de Yennefer había cambiado; el precioso color violeta de sus ojos casi había desaparecido, reemplazo por un color negro, acentuando así la forma hambrienta con la que contemplaba su cuerpo. En algún momento, la respiración de Tissaia se había alterado y el calor había empezado a extenderse por su cuerpo, concentrándose más concretamente entre sus muslos.

¿Cómo era posible que una sola mirada acabase de desmoronar cualquier clase de compostura que alguien de su posición pudiese tener? Por no hablar de los terribles efectos que estaba teniendo sobre su funcionamiento biológico —acelerando su pulso, entrecortando su respiración y, muy probablemente, alterando sus conexiones sinápticas de forma catastrófica—, en cuestión de segundos. La situación, sin embargo, solo empeoró cuando Yennefer se bajó de la ventana y empezó a caminar hacia ella, deshaciendo cuidadosamente el nudo que mantenía la bata cerrada y dejando que ambos lados de la tela se abriesen para revelar la piel olivácea bajo esta. La morena no llevaba más ropa que aquella y, si la rectora hubiese tenido un espejo, habría visto que su reacción había sido exactamente la misma que su exalumna había tenido anteriormente, al verla a ella, pues poco quedaba del azul de sus ojos.

Para cuando Yennefer alcanzó la cama y subió a esta, quedando de rodillas frente a la otra mujer, Tissaia había desistido en su idea de apartarse o mantener las manos quietas. Al contrario, lo primero que hizo fue llevar una a la nuca de Yennefer y enredar sus dedos en la melena negra, atrayéndola luego hacia sí misma para poder besarla.

Los labios de la menor se sentían suaves contra los suyos y se fundían en aquel beso de forma tan cuidadosa y tierna que las dos magas podrían haber muerto de felicidad en aquel momento. El beso prosiguió y con el paso de los segundos, se fue volviendo mas intenso, mientras el ambiente se caldeaba y las manos de Yennefer comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo de su antigua maestra de nuevo. Ambas habían soñado tantas veces con situaciones parecidas que les costaba creer que aquello fuese real, que estuviesen allí, juntas, a salvo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo reaccionar a Tissaia, quien se separó bruscamente de la morena, siseando cuando los dientes de la segunda se hundieron en su labio inferior más de lo deseado a causa del repentino movimiento. La castaña se echó hacia atrás, usando las sábanas para intentar cubrir su cuerpo de cualquier forma posible. Se sentía como si fuese a sufrir una combustión espontánea en cualquier momento, la humedad entre sus piernas provocándole demasiada incomodidad como para adoptar una expresión seria o indiferente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo habitual, en cortas respiraciones.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Yennefer?

La morena la miró como si se acabase de volver loca y luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te refieres además de que estaba a punto de hacerte gritar mi nombre de otra forma que no fuese esa? —Al ver que Tissaia abría los ojos como platos, curvó sus labios en una pícara media sonrisa—, oh, venga ya, ni que fuese la primera vez que te hago suplicar en nuestra cama —la morena avanzó hacia delante, todavía de rodillas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de la rectora, sin apartar las sábanas y sin hacer caso a sus quejas. Se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído—. Me alegra descubrir que decirte lo que pienso hacerte solo lo volverá más placentero —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió de nuevo.

— No… Quiero decir, sí… Pero no es eso, es… —Tissaia no pudo terminar la frase, necesitando morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido. La otra mujer acababa de decorar su cuello con una marca que solo podría ocultar con magia, pero, de algún modo, lo único que le molestó de todo aquello era el tener que molestarse en esconderla—, lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo cómo es que estamos aquí.

— Oh… Yo también me lo pregunto. Es decir, me rechazaste tantas veces cuando te propuse matrimonio que casi había perdido la esperanza de que fueses a aceptar algún día.

Aquella declaración provocó que Tissaia llevase sus manos a los hombros impropios y los empujase con suavidad, buscando luego fijar sus ojos en los orbes violeta de la mujer sobre ella.

— ¿Qué? —La voz salió estrangulada de sus labios y provocó que el rostro de Yennefer se contorsionase con clara preocupación y nerviosismo.

— No me digas que te arrepientes… Quiero decir… Dímelo si te arrepientes, solo que… —La morena se quitó de encima de la maga y se apartó de ella para coger una almohada y abrazarla, incapaz de dejar sus manos quietas.

— Claro que no me arrepiento, es solo que no recuerdo haberme casado contigo. Y créeme, eso es algo que no podría olvidar nunca —sintiéndose culpable, la castaña se acercó de nuevo a la menor y tomó sus mejillas con las manos, con sumo cuidado. Yennefer parecía tan preocupada y asustada de repente que la mera imagen amenazaba con romperle el corazón—. Yen… No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que a ti, que estar contigo y ser tuya en cualquiera de los sentidos posibles —la frente de Tissaia acabó apoyada contra la de la otra hechicera, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares—, así que nada en el mundo podría hacer que me arrepintiese del día más feliz de mi vida… Pero no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? —Un susurro tembloroso y que amenazaba con romperse fue todo lo que la morena consiguió, pero nada podía evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a escapar de sus ojos vidriosos y a correr de forma salvaje por su rostro y por las manos que lo sostenían.

— No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo, ¿de cuerdo? —Yennefer asintió a sus palabras y se liberó del agarre, para poder rodear su cuerpo con ambos brazos y refugiarse entre estos.

Tissaia sabía que había algo que no iba bien, su falta de memoria lo evidenciaba, pero no podía quedarse quieta mientras la mujer a la que amaba se desmoronaba entre sus brazos. Acariciando la espalda de Yennefer y dibujando patrones aleatorios en esta, la castaña dedicó la primera hora de aquella confusa mañana a hacer que su mujer se calmase y recuperase un mínimo de estabilidad emocional. Ahora ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama, abrazándose con fuerza mientras la cabeza de la hechicera reposaba sobre el pecho de la rectora, exactamente sobre su corazón —el constante martilleo de este, uno de los sonidos más tranquilizadores que había escuchado jamás— y los dedos de su mano izquierda entrelazados con los de Tissaia.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de antes de despertarte?

La rectora era consciente de lo difícil que debía ser para la mujer frente a ella preguntar tal cosa, pero lo menos que podía hacer era darle una oportunidad a aquella conversación y confiar en que cualquier información las ayudase a pensar en alguna forma de solucionar lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo.

— Estaba en una especie de celda sin puertas, colgada de unas cadenas de dimeritium mientras que un demente me torturaba… —Incapaz de soportar la imagen tras sus párpados, Tissaia optó por mantener los ojos abiertos y distraerse mirando a Yennefer. Aunque el mundo se acabase en aquel mismo instante, aquella imagen era lo único que querría contemplar hasta el fin de sus días; sin embargo, ante el “oh” que aquella descripción provocó en su pareja, la hechicera dejó de hablar y enarcó una ceja.

— Eso… Eso pasó hace veinte años —aclaro rápidamente, mientras se incorporaba lo suficiente para mirar a Tissaia a los ojos, la preocupación nuevamente en su rostro—, mi amor, ¿has olvidado las últimas dos décadas?

La boca de Tissaia se había quedado seca ante aquellas declaraciones y casi podía jurar que su corazón había dejado de latir por un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que veinte años hubiesen desaparecido de su cabeza sin más? Normal que llevase todo aquel tiempo sintiendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar y que no encajaba, ¡había un jodido océano en su cerebro! Es que ni siquiera podía llamar a aquello lagunas.

Yennefer se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la castaña reaccionó y rápidamente tomó su cara entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Susurraba cosas que Tissaia no entendía ni escuchaba, mientras repartía besos por su rostro e intentaba llamar su atención, pero era casi imposible para la maga. ¿Por qué alguien querría robarle sus recuerdos? Sobre todo, sabiendo que los hechizos de memoria eran irreversibles… ¿Por qué obligarla a perder algo que sabía era tan vital para ella como su propio caos? Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas de forma descontrolada. Si bien era un cierto reflejo inverso de lo que había pasado una hora antes, lo único en lo que Tissaia podía pensar era en lo inútil y cuán lejos de controlar la situación se sentía. ¿De qué le servía tener una vida con la persona que amaba si no podía recordarla?

Siempre había pensado en que Yennefer y ella viajaban en sentidos opuestos y que cuanto más conocía a la morena, más extraña parecía con ella. Muchas veces, incluso, había temido que llegaría un día en el que Yennefer no sabría quién era, en el que no la reconocería. Aquella posibilidad le había golpeado en la cara, pero de forma contraria, pues era ella quien no reconocía la vida que había logrado construir a su lado. Podía sentir el vacío en su interior, pero no había absolutamente nada que hacer para llenarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era abandonarse en los brazos de Yennefer, mientras la desesperanza se apoderaba de ella y empezaba a consumirla.


	9. Chapter 9

La segunda vez que Tissaia abrió los ojos, Yennefer ya no estaba con ella.

Volvía a estar sola en su habitación, tumbada en la cama y desnuda, aunque la ventana ahora estaba cerrada y la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas era mucho más intensa que la vez anterior. Pese a estar sola, la rectora podía sentir a la hechicera cerca, así que se levantó y caminó hasta el armario en busca de algo que ponerse.

La realidad volvió a golpearla por segunda vez cuando, al abrir la puerta del mueble, no solo encontró prendas que le pertenecían a ella, si no también algunas que eran claramente de la morena. Dentro del armario no había ninguna clase de orden, por lo que la mujer frunció el ceño y comenzó a dividir el contenido de este entre la derecha —la ropa de Yennefer— y la izquierda —la suya propia—, antes de elegir una túnica que ponerse. Su elección fue un vestido azul oscuro plisado con cuello alto en la parte de la nuca, acompañado de unos botines un par de tonos más oscuros, pero del mismo color.

Tissaia se colocó el blasón de Aretuza al cuello con sumo cuidado, aunque una parte de su consciencia le decía que ese no era su lugar. Recordaba haberle dejado el colgante a Yennefer cuando aquella bestia irrumpió en sus aposentos y se la llevó, pero no el hecho de que la más joven se lo hubiese devuelto. Con expresión distraída, acarició el frío colgante y se acercó a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con su oficina, deteniéndose con una mano en el pomo de la puerta al escuchar voces al otro lado.

— ¿Entonces ya no nos quiere? —Era una voz demasiado aguda para ser de una de sus alumnas, incluso si no las recordaba.

— Claro que nos quiere, Mels, simplemente no recuerda quiénes somos —la voz de Yennefer sonaba mucho más suave y amable que de costumbre, como si estuviese hablándole a una niña.

— Pero mami, ¿cómo nos puede querer si no sabe quiénes somos?

Tissaia estaba apretando el pomo con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que podría aplastar el metal en la palma de su mano. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y todo su cuerpo se había quedado frío en cuestión de segundos, el aliento atrapado en sus pulmones mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Pudo escuchar el susurro de la tela al moverse y luego los pasos de Yennefer al otro lado, lentos, pero seguros.

— Porque en el fondo de su corazón sabe que somos su familia y aunque nos haya olvidado, nada podrá borrar lo que siente aquí —Yennefer bajó un poco su voz y la castaña supuso que estaría señalando el pecho de la tal Mels.

Tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, Tissaia reunió tantas fuerzas como pudo y abrió la puerta, revelando su despacho al otro lado.

En mitad de la sala, Yennefer se balanceaba sobre sí misma acunando un pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Dicho cuerpo pertenecía a lo que parecía una niña de no más de cinco años que tenía ambos brazos enroscados alrededor del cuello de la hechicera y el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y su tono de piel algo más oscuro que el de la rectora, pero más claro que el de la otra mujer.

Tissaia se aclaró la garganta, llamando así la atención de su antigua alumna, que se giró hacia ella con una clara expresión de preocupación. Yennefer alternó su mirada entre el cuerpo de la niña y el de la mujer al menos tres veces, antes de abrir la boca para decir algo, mas las palabras no llegaron a salir. La mayor sabía que aquella sería una situación muy difícil de explicar, así que negó con suavidad, esperando que entendiese que no quería hablar de ello con la niña delante.

Sin embargo, el sonido también había llamado la atención de la pequeña, quien alzó la cabeza en un acto reflejo. Sus facciones estaban bastante definidas para la corta edad que tenía, mostrando unas líneas faciales similares a las de la propia rectora; sus ojos, sin embargo, eran de un color violeta azulado, vivos y curiosos.

— ¡Mamá! —Una gran sonrisa iluminó el pequeño rostro, mientras la niña se las apañaba para que Yennefer la soltase y así poder salir corriendo hacia Tissaia.

— Melody… —La morena intentó evitar que se escabullese, pero fue en vano.

Tissaia actuó de forma instintiva, agachándose para atrapar a la niña antes de que esta se estrellase contra sus piernas. El movimiento se sentía completamente natural y familiar, mas la mujer no recordaba haberlo hecho en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando los pequeños brazos de Melody rodearon su cuello y se aferraron a ella con toda la fuerza de la que la niña disponía.

— Mami ha dicho que no te acuerdas de nosotras —apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rectora, Melody intentó mirarla de reojo, manteniendo bajo mínimo la distancia entre ambas—, ¿es verdad? ¿Vas a dejar de querernos? Yo no quiero que dejes de querernos —arrugó la nariz, sus ojos llenándose rápidamente con lágrimas.

— Yo… —Tissaia tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía hablar y la mujer era incapaz de deshacerse de él. Las emociones amenazaban con desbordarla, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que estaba segura de que cualquiera podría escucharlo si prestaba atención y el control estaba comenzando a resbalar entre sus dedos.

— Mamá no va a dejar de quererte, Mels —Yennefer se había acercado y se encontraba rodeando la cintura de Tissaia mientras usaba su propio caos para contener el de la rectora. Con la mano libre acarició la espalda de la niña en movimientos suaves y, acto seguido, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro libre de su mujer—, y estoy segura de que pronto nos recordará porque encontraremos la forma de devolverle la memoria.

— ¿Vamos a hacer magia? —Melody parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas y sonrió de nuevo, ilusionada.

Yennefer desvió la mirada hacia Tissaia, quien asintió, todavía en silencio.

— Sí, vamos a hacer un montón de magia, así que tienes que ir a vestirte y jugar mientras hablo con mamá de cómo vamos a hacer la magia, ¿te parece bien? —La morena intentaba sonar emocionada, pero la preocupación se filtraba en su voz.

Sin embargo, la pequeña no pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues dejó un beso en la mejilla de Tissaia, otro en la de Yennefer y luego prácticamente saltó de los brazos de su madre al suelo para salir corriendo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Melody, las dos mujeres se quedaron solas y en silencio. El brazo de Yennefer continuaba rodeando a Tissaia, por lo que la estrechó contra sí misma y dejó un beso en su frente, fingiendo no ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, la forma en la que la castaña se aferraba ahora a su cuerpo o cómo sus hombros temblaban con cada sollozo. A veces, lo más duro que la relación entre ambas les había dado, era la posibilidad de ver cómo las defensas de la otra se derrumbaban y cómo su interior se rompía en mil pedazos; sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era poder estar ahí para recoger los fragmentos y volver a unirlos.

* * *

Dos semanas después, los recuerdos de Tissaia continuaban perdidos en algún lugar al que ni ella ni su mujer podían acceder. Habían intentado decenas de hechizos, rituales e incluso un par de invocaciones, pero nada podía devolverles los veinte años que la rectora había perdido de la noche a la mañana.

En aquel tiempo, la castaña había intentado aprender todo cuanto había olvidado, pero muchas de sus preguntas no encontraban una respuesta o las que sí le daban eran demasiado vagas. ¿Cómo había escapado de la celda oscura? ¿Qué pasó con Nilfgaard? ¿Quién había descuartizado a Stregobor? ¿Quién la había nombrado líder de la Logia de Hechiceras? ¿Cuándo se habían casado? ¿Cómo había sido la boda? ¿Por qué Margarita la ofició? ¿Cómo Yennefer había recuperado su capacidad para concebir? ¿Dónde estaban Sabrina y Triss? ¿Cómo Yennefer había sobrevivido a Sodden Hill? ¿Por qué Melody se parecía tanto a ambas? Esas solo eran algunas de las preguntas que Tissaia hacía de vez en cuando, insistiendo en algunas cuando no obtenía respuestas.

Era frustrante no poder obtener tanta información como necesitaba y Tissaia comenzaba a cansarse de que Yennefer le dijese que “era demasiado en muy poco tiempo”. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que su mente podía soportar, así que la morena no tenía ningún derecho a estar ocultándole tantas cosas sobre su propia vida, menos si estaban relacionadas con su familia.

Con un terrible humor, la mujer se vio en la necesidad de respirar hondo un par de veces y apartó la mirada de la chimenea. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su habitación, con las piernas estiradas sobre este y un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado encima, cubierto únicamente por una manta tejida a mano por ella misma.

Melody se movía lentamente, a medida que cada respiración hacía que su cuerpo subiese y bajase de forma pausada. Sus dos manos agarraban el vestido de Tissaia con tanta fuerza que la mayor estaba segura de que le dolerían cuando se despertase, pero nada de lo que hiciera servía para conseguir que la niña la soltase. Yennefer también se había dormido, sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Tissaia, en el pequeño hueco que Melody había dejado para ello.

Tissaia había pasado aquellas dos semanas en compañía de su familia —no había otra forma de llamarlas y tampoco la buscaría, pues aquella encajaba perfectamente—, dando clases en Aretuza junto a Yennefer, enseñando a Melody a leer y escribir, paseando con ambas por los jardines y la playa, tejiendo los cabellos de la niña en diversos peinados hasta dar con alguno que la convenciese, riendo por las ocurrencias y preguntas que tenía, compartiendo cada noche con su mujer… Aquella vida era todo lo que la castaña había deseado, por lo que la idea de no poder recordarla rompía una y otra vez su corazón; si tan solo pudiese recuperar una pequeña parte de todos los hermosos momentos que había perdido con las dos personas más importantes de su vida, quizá la carga sería mucho menor.

De no haber sido por el pequeño tirón en la tela del vestido, Tissaia habría pasado por alto la suave vocecita que le habló justo después.

— Mamá, ¿me cuentas un cuento? —Su rostro continuaba oculto en el pecho de la mayor, pero, aun así, su voz era audible.

— ¿Qué cuento quieres? —Susurró Tissaia, olvidando completamente su enfado y comenzando a acariciar el cabello de la niña.

— El de la puerta mágica al reino de los muertos.

— ¿Qué…? —Con el ceño fruncido, miró a Melody—, quitando que ese no parece un cuento para niños, no conozco ninguno que trate sobre eso.

— Pero es mi cuento favorito —la niña echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la mayor viese sus ojos llorosos.

— Se refiere al de la puerta a Fólkvangr —murmuró Yennefer, bostezando.

— Sigo pensando que eso no es algo de lo que hablarle a una niña… ¿Y por qué le hemos contado un cuento sobre la Forn Siðr? No son más que viejos mitos y leyendas —sonó moleta, lo que provocó que Melody dejase caer algunas lágrimas—. Oye… —Suspirando, abrazó con fuerza a la niña y empezó a acunarla—, no llores, Mels, por favor. De verdad que no recuerdo de qué iba el cuento que me estás pidiendo —pese a sus intentos, pudo escuchar cómo la niña sollozaba y continuaba llorando entre sus brazos.

Si bien hacía dos semanas no la conocía de nada, bastó con el primer día para que la mujer notase el profundo cariño que sentía por ella y lo importante que era. El lazo que había surgido entre ambas era increíblemente estrecho para solo haber pasado unos cuantos días, pero Tissaia suponía que su mujer tenía razón y solo se debía a que era algo que siempre había estado allí. Quizá por aquel motivo no le parecía tan descabellado el ocasional pensamiento de que moriría para proteger a cualquiera de las dos personas que se encontraban con ella en ese momento. ¿Cómo evitar pensar algo así, cuando la paz en el Continente era tan frágil como la estabilidad emocional de un emperador? Además, si bien perder dos décadas de recuerdos era algo indescriptiblemente duro, la posibilidad de perder a su familia, de perder a Yennefer o a Melody, era todavía peor. Si tenía que olvidarlas, si tenía que morir, lo haría una y cien veces antes de permitir que algo malo les sucediese. No cambiaría nada de lo que había vivido si eso la llevaba hasta allí, no esos tiempos, ni una sola línea.

— Quizá si empiezo yo pues recordar tú el resto —Yennefer había movido la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, notablemente preocupada por las reacciones de las otras dos—, si te parece bien, claro.

— Está bien —se inclinó para besar los labios de la morena y luego dejó un tierno beso en el cabello de la niña.

— Según las antiguas leyendas, hay un lugar escondido en el punto más remoto del continente que ha sido custodiado desde la creación. Ese lugar está rodeado de magia y protegido por las mujeres más poderosas jamás nacidas —Yennefer moduló su voz para que sonase como una interpretación misteriosa y mágica en si misma; el principio de la historia era vagamente familiar para la rectora, pero su mente no lograba atrapar el hilo correcto del que tirar—, pues solo ellas tienen la magia suficiente como para mantenernos a todos a salvo.

— Como mamá —susurró una vocecita bajo la barbilla de Tissaia.

— Exactamente como mamá —la maga dejó un beso en el brazo de su mujer y continuó—. Así pues, dicen las leyendas que en ese lugar tan especial se encuentra la única puerta que conecta nuestro mundo con el de los muertos, ya que, tras la Conjunción de la Esferas, los otros siete mundos quedaron destruidos y todos sus habitantes fueron borrados de la existencia —el grito ahogado de Melody estaba tan ensayado que la rectora comenzó a pensar en cuántas veces no le habrían contado esa historia a la pequeña—, solo una persona con increíble poder y descendiente de los poseedores de magia originales podría encontrar la puerta y abrirla.

— ¿No dice la leyenda que la apertura de esa puerta provocaría una segunda Conjunción que destruiría los dos mundos restantes? —Tissaia no estaba segura sobre de dónde habían salido aquella idea, pero el ceño fruncido de Yennefer le dio a entender que eso no era parte de la historia.

— Así no es la historia, mamá —Melody resopló de forma dramática.

— Mels, no seas así, tenemos que recordársela —con el segundo suspiro de la niña, Yennefer retomó el relato—. Se dice que algún día, cuando el Sol Negro vuelva a privar al mundo de su luz, será el único momento en el que la elegida podrá introducir la llave en el portal para abrirlo o cerrarlo para siempre, sellando así el destino de todo el mundo.

— ¿Y cuál es la llave? ¿Dónde está el portal? —La niña echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a las mayores, esperando una respuesta. Yennefer posó sus ojos en los de Tissaia, en busca de ayuda.

¿Cómo esperaban que ella conociese detalles tan concretos de una leyenda antigua que ni siquiera recordaba? Con un profundo suspiro, la castaña negó un par de veces y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Dónde colocaría ella un portal importante? Posiblemente, en algún lugar cercano a otro portal existente… Algún lugar como Tor Lara y el Portal de Benavent, quizá.

— Bueno, si yo tuviese que esconder un portal sin duda lo haría en Tor Lara —confesó, ante la expresión boquiabierta e ilusionada de la niña.

— ¿Y la llave? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos abrirlo? —Melody se deshizo de la manta y bajó del sofá, dispuesta a salir corriendo en aquel momento.

— No sé nada de una llave, Mels. Además, solo he dicho dónde lo pondría yo, no que esté exactamente ahí —pero las palabras de Tissaia sirvieron de poco, pues la niña echó a correr.

Yennefer y Tissaia intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de levantarse y salir corriendo tras ella. Con suerte no podría salir de Aretuza, pero dada la habilidad de sus progenitoras para hacer cosas imposibles, nada estaba asegurado.

Cuando las mujeres salieron al pasillo, no había rastro de la niña por ningún lado, así que, con creciente preocupación, se dirigieron por el entramado de pasillos hasta la puerta que permitía salir de la escuela. Estaba cerrada con llave, pero el agua que entraba desde el exterior por una de las ventanas del mismo pasillo las llevó a descubrir que se había quedado abierta, por lo que era evidente que la niña había conseguido abandonar Aretuza y debía estar recorriendo la isla, bajo la intensa tormenta, en dirección al lugar más peligroso en un día como aquel.

Tissaia conjuró la llave y abrió la puerta, permitiendo a la morena salir primero y otear los alrededores. Con aquella cortina de agua nublando la visión y apagando cualquier antorcha que hubiese estado encendida, era imposible ver absolutamente nada. Por los callejones que se creaban entre los edificios, corrientes de agua descendían, siguiendo el entramado que estos formaban, hasta encontrar lugares por los que filtrarse. Fue Yennefer quien invocó una luz mágica con suficiente intensidad como para alumbrar un par de metros, mientras las telas de sus vestidos se empapaban y su peso se incrementaba considerablemente.

— No vamos a encontrarla con este tiempo —Yennefer gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia—, ¿subimos a Tor Lara?

— Es imposible que llegue hasta allí con este tiempo, no sin… —La perturbación en el caos no pudo ser más clara y cercana, provocando que la rectora no terminase de hablar. En su lugar, tomó la muñeca de Yennefer y echó a correr.

Tissaia no se creía capaz de poder controlar sus emociones, por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse a conjurar un portal y que este acabase siendo altamente inestable, por lo que, pese al frío y la dificultad de correr entre callejones con capas y capas de tela mojada, dedujo que aquella era la mejor idea en aquella situación. Yennefer se mostró claramente confusa, pero no se quejó, ya que iban exactamente hacia donde ella había sugerido.

El tiempo avanzaba de una forma curiosa cuando todos los sentidos estaban alerta, la adrenalina alcanzaba hasta el último rincón del cuerpo y el peligro inminente era más que obvio. Segundos que duraban horas y minutos que duraban segundos; de un modo u otro, ambas hechiceras acabaron jadeantes y exhaustas, apoyadas la una contra la otra cuando llegaron al último piso de la Torre de la Gaviota, seguidas de un rastro de agua e incluso restos de alguna falda demasiado incómoda como para poder continuar avanzando con ella.

La planta superior de la torre estaba compuesta por una bóveda elevada que se sostenía únicamente por columnas, grisáceas, permitiendo que el viento, la lluvia y cualquier criatura voladora atravesase aquella estancia a voluntad. En el centro estaba ubicado el Portal de Benavent, una apertura demasiado inestable y caótica cuyos orígenes se basaban en una leyenda y que emanaba un campo de energía mágica tan potente que las consecuencias de teletransportarse cerca podían ser nefastas.

— ¿Melody? —La voz de Tissaia tembló, su mano carente de sensibilidad entre el frío y la fuerza con la que Yennefer la sujetaba—. ¿¡Melody?! ¿Dónde estás?

— Mels, cariño, sal de donde estés —la morena estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero su mujer no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para intentar controlar el caos que escapaba de su control, provocando un viento todavía más intenso.

El problema era que en aquel lugar no había dónde esconderse, no sin magia, pero Melody no tenía la capacidad o el control para hacerla. Tissaia respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, centrando su caos esta vez.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Al escuchar sus pensamientos, Yennefer reaccionó primero. La mujer salió corriendo hacia uno de los laterales de la torre y se lanzó al suelo, intentando coger una de las pequeñas manos a las que pertenecían los dos dedos que asomaban por el borde del piso. El momento fue preciso, pues justo en aquel momento, las últimas fuerzas de Melody fallaron y sus dedos resbalaron, haciéndola soltarse. Si bien Yennefer no había contado con el peso de la niña, eso no le impidió sujetar su mano con fuerza, más de la mitad de su cuerpo asomado por el borde y únicamente sus piernas sirviendo como único y débil anclaje al suelo de piedra. La morena intentó sujetarse con una mano, mientras Melody lloraba, pero eso significó tener que dejar ir una de las extremidades de la niña.

Tissaia corría hacia ellas ahora, pero un brusco cambio en el viento la desestabilizó y la lanzó varios metros hacia un lateral. La misma corriente había provocado que ahora lo único visible de la otra hechicera fuese solo una mano que clavaba sus dedos contra la piedra en un intento de mantenerse anclada a esta; la lluvia y el ulular del viento ahogaba sus gritos, del mismo modo que sofocaban el llanto de Melody. Para cuando la rectora pudo alcanzar el borde y sujetar la mano de Yennefer, sus brazos estaban temblando por el esfuerzo y las yemas de sus dedos estaban en carne viva. Por su rostro no solo caía el agua de la lluvia, si no que las lágrimas se camuflaban de una forma que no conseguía la desesperación de sus ojos.

— Yennefer, no me sueltes —desesperada, Tissaia usó sus dos manos para tirar de la morena, las lágrimas rodando igualmente por sus mejillas— no voy a dejaros ir.

— ¡Abre un portal! ¡Usa magia! ¡Lo que sea! —Yennefer miró hacia abajo, agarrando con más fuerza a la niña.

— ¡No puedo!

— ¡Sí puedes! ¡Todo lo que has sentido, todo lo que has enterrado! —La morena clavó su mirada en los ojos de la rectora, con una sonrisa amarga—. ¡Olvida la botella! ¡Deja que tu caos explote!

Tissaia cerró los ojos, intentando hacer caso de las palabras de Yennefer, de sus propias palabras, pero justo en aquel momento, la mano de la morena comenzó a resbalar entre las suyas. La rectora aferró su agarre, pero estaba más preocupada de mantenerlo que de intentar controlar —o descontrolar, en ese caso— su caos, por lo que era incapaz de hacer nada. Yennefer se había dado cuenta, así que, la siguiente vez que habló, lo hizo de una forma mucho más dulce. Se había rendido. Sabía que Tissaia no podría lograrlo.

— Te amo, Tissaia.

— ¡No me sueltes! —la castaña gritó, sin abrir los ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con el esfuerzo.

— Te amo muchísimo y Mels también lo hace —sus dedos resbalaron algo más, quedando solo colgada de una de las manos de Tissaia.

— ¡No! ¡No me sueltes! ¡Yennefer!

— No tienes la culpa de esto, ¿vale? No lo olvides —finalmente, su mano terminó de resbalar y escapo del agarre de la de Tissaia.

— ¡No! —El grito resonó por toda la torre, acompañado de una oleada de caos—. ¡Yennefer! ¡Melody!

Con cada palabra que abandonaba los labios de Tissaia, una nueva onda expansiva de magia pura abandonaba su cuerpo.

_‘Solo porque nos amásemos la una a la otra, eso no significaba que estuviésemos hechas para estar juntas. Quizá nunca estuvimos destinadas a estar juntas. Quizá nunca debiste haberme rescatado de aquella pocilga’_

_‘¿Por qué dices eso?’_

_‘Si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, nunca tendrías que haberme perdido’_

El corte en la conexión mental entre ambas causado por la muerte de Yennefer fue tan brusco y duro que Tissaia pudo sentir cómo parte de su propia vida abandonaba su cuerpo en aquel instante. Tenía la garganta resentida por sus gritos, los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas todavía, las manos clavadas en el borde de la torre y sus rodillas encontraban dificultades para continuar sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo. La desesperación que la invadió en aquel momento no era ni remotamente comparable a lo que había sentido en Sodden Hill cuando había pensado que Yennefer había muerto, ni en los meses posteriores, en los que había sido consciente de que aquella muerte había sido culpa suya, pues había sido la propia Tissaia la que le había dicho cómo actuar.

Ya era tarde, pero finalmente, las emociones de la impasible e insensible rectora de Aretuza salieron a la luz, arrastrando tanto caos y dolor con ellas que los cimientos de Tor Lara comenzaron a temblar y desmoronarse. ¿Qué más daba todo lo demás? ¿Qué importaban el Continente y su propia vida? ¿De qué le había servido ser tan poderosa si, ni siquiera así, había podido proteger a las personas que amaba? Yennefer había hecho bien en no confiar en que pudiese ayudarla, en no pensar que podría salvarla, pues no habría podido hacerlo. No era suficiente y nunca lo habría sido, por más que lo intentase.

_‘No estabas tomando el control, lo estabas perdiendo’._

_‘Es tu turno de salvar a esta gente, ese es tu legado’._

_‘Es magia, no es real’._

_‘A veces una flor solo es una flor, y lo mejor que puede hacer por nosotros es morir’._

_‘Imagina a la hechicera más poderosa del mundo’._

_‘Tissaia, ¿puedes oírme?’_

_‘Todavía tienes mucho que ofrecer’._

_‘No importa quiénes fuésemos, solo importa quiénes seamos ahora’_

_‘Equilibrio y control,_ ’ pensó Tissaia, poniéndose en pie. Ya había perdido el control, ¿de qué le servía mantener el equilibrio? Solo necesitó dar un paso adelante para perderlo, dispuesta a reunirse con su familia, de un modo u otro.

_‘Tissaia, te necesitamos. Yo te necesito’._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo es corto, pero con lo que pasa en él, no me atrevía a hacerlo más largo.

— ¿C-cómo…? —El hombre retrocedió, dando un traspiés y tropezando con su propia túnica antes de caer al suelo.

Los cimientos de la mazmorra habían sido sacudidos por la tercera ola de caos, que fue la única que logró superar las inhibiciones del dimeritium, ya que el metal no era capaz de absorber tal cantidad de energía desatada en tan poco tiempo. La llama que iluminaba la estancia se había consumido, pero en su lugar, una luz mágica de color verdoso permitía identificar las facciones de un hombre entrado en los cincuenta, medio calvo y con los cabellos restantes de un color blanco-rojizo. El hombre vestía una túnica de material caro y color oscuro, adornada con bordados dorados, en su diestra portaba un báculo de madera que en la parte superior portaba una piedra engarzada, que brillaba iluminando la habitación con tonalidades verdes.

— Se suponía que el dimeritium drenaría su caos hasta consumir su vida, ¿cómo es posible que haya podido tomar el control? —La voz del hombre tembló con preocupación mientras se ponía en pie y miraba más allá de la mujer suspendida del techo por cadenas negras.

— No ha tomado el control, lo ha perdido —respondió una voz, desde la oscuridad.

— Para perderlo, tendría que tenerlo primero. ¿No se suponía que estaba dormida? —El hombre entrecerró los ojos—, ¿acaso os ha derrotado una simple hechicera, mi señor?

Desde detrás del cuerpo inmóvil, apareció el rostro del ser que se hacía conocer como un dios. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, su piel perlada por el sudor y las alas de su nariz se movían notablemente cada vez que respiraba profundamente. Crear una prisión psíquica capaz de engañar a aquella mujer, pese al lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, había sido todo un reto incluso para alguien especializado en los engaños.

Sin embargo, Tissaia había sido capaz de liberarse de su propia mente. Si bien el método había sido brusco y escapaba a la comprensión del dios, había sido suficientemente efectivo como para echarle de su mente. Posiblemente, las barreras mentales de la hechicera estaban debilitadas, pero eso no implicaba que estuviesen destruidas totalmente, como había resultado evidente. Tras dar un tembloroso suspiro, el de cabellos cobrizos retiró sus manos —anteriormente colocadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la mujer— y rodeó su cuerpo para enfrentar a Stregobor, con una mirada asesina en los ojos y los labios torcidos, de modo que sus rabia y asco eran más que evidentes.

— Quizá la culpa sea tuya por darme una información tan lamentable —la mano izquierda del dios asió la túnica del mago, levantándole al menos diez centímetros del suelo, de modo que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura. El báculo del hombre cayó al suelo y su voz parpadeó un par de veces—, dijiste que era inteligente y no haría nada estúpido, pero se ha suicidado. Dijiste que no le importaba nadie, pero tuve que meter a una estúpida hechicera y hacerme pasar por ella para que confiara en mí. Dijiste que era incapaz de sentir emociones y la cantidad de ellas que tiene son nauseabundas. Dijiste que nunca había mostrado un poder superior y ha disipado el engaño del dios de las mentiras.

— Pero maestro Loki, yo no sabía… —Stregobor no terminó la frase, pues fue lanzado contra una de las paredes, aterrizando peligrosamente cerca del lobo que vigilaba en la oscuridad.

— Al menos no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo total, he encontrado la puerta, solo necesitamos encontrar la llave —Loki se situó frente a la mujer y tomó su barbilla con los dedos de la mano derecha, usando la izquierda para golpear su rostro, usando el dorso de la mano para ello—. Sé que llevas despierta un rato.

— Entonces… No comprendo por qué —Tissaia tosió, necesitando expulsar la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta—, no entiendes que os estoy ignorando.

Esa era una forma de verlo, al menos.

En el mismo momento en el que había comenzado a caer, algunos de los momentos que mejor recordaba de la última década habían acudido a su mente, pasando por delante de sus ojos en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Además de esos recuerdos, las piezas que no habían terminado de encajar se enlazaron con cosas que no había sido ella quien había dicho, si no Yennefer. No era de extrañar que hubiese estado pensando en la mujer que amaba cuando estaba a punto de morir, pero sí que fuesen aquellas frases las que hubiesen acudido a su mente y no otras cualquiera. La morena tenía razón, eso era magia, no era real —pues nunca permitiría que las personas que le importaban muriesen mientras su corazón continuase latiendo—, y, si bien no estaba segura de que Yennefer realmente la necesitara esa vez, no sería ella quien se rindiese, no sin decirle lo que sentía por ella, no por segunda vez.

El problema era que había una diferencia entre saber que sus dos últimas semanas de vida habían sido una mentira y el conseguir que no le afectasen.

Tissaia había visto cumplidos y destrozados todos sus sueños en catorce días. Había convivido con la mujer que amaba y con la que se había casado, habían tenido una hija y formado una familia, eran felices… Y en cuestión de minutos, toda esa felicidad fue sustituida por el caos, el miedo y la desesperación, cuando su mujer y su hija habían caído desde el último piso de Tor Lara, dejando con ello un vacío oscuro y frío en el interior de la mujer.

Si no había tenido el poder de proteger a dos ilusiones de su mente, en un sueño, ¿qué la hacía pensar que sí podría proteger a una persona de carne y hueso? ¿Qué la hacía pensar que podría proteger a sus alumnas, como les había prometido que haría? Su mayor miedo tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pues ni siquiera siendo una de las mujeres más poderosas del Continente, tenía la fuerza y habilidad necesarias para luchar por las personas que amaba. Quizá se había precipitado al pensar que debía seguir intentándolo, que no debía rendirse… ¿De verdad tenía sentido seguir sufriendo cuando no obtendría nada a cambio? ¿Le habían servido de algo aquellas semanas de tortura? Seguir engañándose no iba a llevarla a ningún lado. Si bien no quería irse sin que Yennefer supiese que la amaba, no necesitaba volver a verla para decirle eso.

Cuando los abrió, los ojos de Tissaia eran de un tono tan claro de azul que casi parecía blanco, únicamente definido por sus pupilas y los vasos sanguíneos que reflejaban la inflamación de sus orbes. Loki sostuvo la mirada de aquellos fríos ojos durante unos cuantos seguros y luego sonrió.

El dios podía comprender el odio, podía compartir la ira y podía ver la desesperación, pero con la esperanza de Tissaia habiendo sido consumida y la información que había extraído en aquellas dos semanas, tenía más que suficiente como para proceder. Al fin y al cabo, podría usar a algún elfo estúpido para abrir la puerta en cuanto encontrase la llave y la castaña no sabía donde estaba, así que ya no la necesitaba. Él sabía que la mujer había comprendido aquello, que sabía qué destino la aguardaba y que finalmente estaba resignándose a él.

— Sea, pues.

Sí, Loki le había prometido al inútil de Stregobor que sería él quien finalmente acabase con la vida de la rectora, pero eso no implicaba que fuese a ser él quien la estuviese mirando a los ojos mientras eso sucedía.

Sin una sola palabra, Loki tomó una de las dagas que llevaba colgadas del cinto y se la ofreció al mago. Stregobor se puso en pie y caminó hacia él para tomar el arma. No fue capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirar a Tissaia, siendo demasiado cobarde como para sostener la mirada de la persona cuya vida iba a sentenciar sin darle oportunidad alguna de defenderse; no se sentía especialmente culpable al hacerlo, pues era el mal menor, pero el sentimiento de poner fin a la guerra fría que llevaba años desarrollándose entre ellos era extrañamente agridulce.

Tissaia, sin embargo, no le dedicó un mínimo de su atención al mago, pues no era como si aquel hombre hubiese llegado a importarle mínimamente en algún momento, o hubiese sido más que un constante dolor de cabeza. No, sus ojos estaban clavados en los orbes negros de Loki, desafiándole a seguir mirándola mientras la orden de ejecución se veía cumplimentada.

_‘Yennefer, si puedes oírme, no quiero morir sin hacerte saber que te quiero, sin que sepas que has sido amada. Tu mayor miedo no tiene sentido porque independientemente de tu aspecto, yo siempre te amé y si te dije que aun siendo una belleza nadie te amaría... Fue porque yo siempre fui nadie’._

Una única lágrima logró abrirse paso entre la humedad de sus ojos, rodando lentamente por su mejilla, y, mientras el dios veía la gota dorada recorrer el rostro de Tissaia, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca indescifrable, a medias entre una sonrisa y el más puro estado del odio.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada cuando toda la hoja daga finalmente atravesó el pecho de la hechicera a la altura del corazón.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron mucho más ante el repentino dolor y sus labios dieron lugar a un grito silencioso, pues incluso tras su rendición, se negaba a darles el placer de escuchar su sufrimiento.

— Cuando llegues a Fólkvangr, dale recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte —finalmente, la única expresión que quedó en el rostro del dios fue una sonrisa triunfante.


	11. Chapter 11

Desde la noche en la que las cinco hechiceras se reunieron con el Brujo y el plan que seguirían había sido acordado, todas las presentes habían llegado a la conclusión de que Yennefer debía permanecer en la cabaña, pues aquel era el único lugar seguro para ella en todo el Continente. Sabrina y Triss volverían a Aretuza para asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control y que Stregobor se mantenía a raya, mientras serían Margarita y Philippa quienes viajarían hasta Nilfgaard en busca de Tissaia. Compartir sus días con el Brujo no era precisamente el sueño de la hechicera —quien pasaba gran parte de su tiempo haciendo lo posible por evitarlo—, pero incluso ella sabía que era la mejor opción que todas tenían de que el plan saliese bien.

Ciri estaba encantada de tener a la maga con ella, lo que le permitía tener alguien con quien pasar el rato mientras Geralt y Jaskier se dedicaban a atender sus asuntos maritales. Si bien Yennefer adoraba compartir su tiempo con la peliblanca, no había nada que detestase más que no poder hacer nada por buscar a la rectora. Cada momento que tenía lo usaba para intentar explorar la extraña conexión que había entre ambas, pero durante dos semanas, solo el vacío y el silencio la recibían. Era como si Tissaia se hubiese cerrado a ella, como si su corazón no le permitiese alcanzar a la mujer, como si su alma estuviese aislándose… Pero eso no evitaría que Yennefer la alcanzase, que intentase encontrarla, incluso si tenía que nada en la oscuridad y la distancia que ahora las separaba; no iba a ser tan fácil librarse de ella.

Cuando la leoncilla de Cintra la dejó para ir a darse un baño, poniendo fin a su día de entrenamiento con ello, la morena decidió saltarse la cena para dirigirse a uno de los riscos cercanos a la casa. No era un lugar especial, pero ofrecía algo más de altura que el tejado de la casa y estaba suficientemente lejos de esta como para que nadie viese una sola muestra de debilidad en ella. Dejar que otras personas supiesen que no estaba bien, que tenía emociones o que podían herirla, no era algo que le apeteciese especialmente.

En silencio, Yennefer se sentó sobre la fría piedra y cruzó las piernas, luego cerró los ojos. Intentar proyectar sus pensamientos no funcionaba, lo había intentado cientos de veces pese a saber que el dimeritium se lo impediría, pero nunca estaba de más, aunque eso supusiese gastar una pequeña parte de su caos. Dado que su transferencia fue tan inútil como siempre, la morena respiró hondo y trató de dejar su mente en blanco.

Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba dejar de pensar en todo, solo había una única cosa que acudiese a su mente. Un pensamiento que nunca abandonaba su cabeza. Un rostro siempre presente en su mente. Un recuerdo que nunca desaparecería. Y es que nada se olvidaba de verdad y mientras algo pudiese ser recordado, esto no moría realmente. Así que, si la única forma que tenía de ayudar a Tissaia a seguir con vida era recordándola, lo haría hasta el fin de sus días, pues nada ni nadie podría arrancar a esa mujer de su corazón. Yennefer alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el colgante que reposaba sobre su pecho con cariño, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba triste de repente? No comprendía qué pasaba, no recordaba que nada nuevo hubiese sucedido.

_‘Es magia, no es real’._

Frío. Viento. Lluvia. El sonido de un cuerpo al golpear el suelo. Olas. Un grito desgarrador.

_‘Tissaia, ¿puedes oírme?’_

Oscuridad. Silencio. Vacío. Dolor. Tristeza.

_‘Tissaia, te necesitamos. Yo te necesito’._

Vacío. Desesperanza. Muerte. Miedo. Caos.

Yennefer abrió los ojos, ignorando las lágrimas que caían de estos y detuvo los movimientos de su mano. Había sido débil, momentáneo y remoto, pero… Pero solo había sido un producto de su mente porque el dimeritium no permitía el control del caos, así que era imposible que Tissaia hubiese podido superar los efectos de ese maldito metal. Ella sabía que era posiblemente una de las hechiceras más poderosas del Continente, pero también sabía que no era invencible, que no era inmortal, que no era suficientemente fuerte. Yennefer frunció el ceño, molesta, pues esos no eran sus pensamientos… ¿Por qué aquellas cosas estaban en su mente? ¿Por qué aquella profunda tristeza o aquel sentimiento de insuficiencia?

Tissaia era la mujer más fuerte que jamás había conocido, era inteligente, hermosa y poderosa, era todo aquello a lo que la maga aspiraba, su modelo a seguir y la persona a la que más había admirado, era quien podía arreglar su día con una sonrisa, quien solo necesitaba mirarla para darle sentido a su vida, era su sol y sus estrellas, era quien la podía hacer cruzar todo el Continente solo preguntando por ella, era la única persona por la que lucharía en una guerra y la única por la que la ganaría. Quizá le había costado décadas darse cuenta de todo eso, pero ahora que finalmente lo había hecho, no estaba dispuesta a dejar de luchar, incluso si era la única que lo hacía.

— Incluso si tú te rindes… —Yennefer susurró, acunando cuidadosamente el blasón de la escuela—, aun así, yo no voy a hacerlo —la joven tragó el nudo de su garganta antes de continuar—. Tú no te rendiste conmigo, no me dejaste morir. Así que voy a encontrarte, independientemente de quién se interponga entre tú y yo, voy a encontrarte y voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a Aretuza.

Su mandíbula temblaba demasiado como para permitirle continuar, por lo que simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo canalizase todas sus emociones, pues para ella era algo imposible a esas alturas.

* * *

Cuando Yennefer se despertó, no abrió los ojos de inmediato. Se giró sobre sí misma y se acurrucó en posición fetal contra la suave fuente de calor, constituida por un pequeño cuerpo que reposaba a su lado en la cama de la habitación de invitados. La luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación era demasiado intensa como para que todavía fuese temprano, así que, con un gruñido, la joven se resignó a abrir los ojos y averiguar de dónde salía aquella calidez tan extraña.

Acurrucado contra ella había un felino de pelaje azulado, con ojos color ámbar que la miraba fijamente, era algo más grande que un gato, pero no lo suficiente como para poder ser ubicado dentro de una especie que la hechicera reconociese. Yennefer sostuvo la mirada de la criatura durante unos segundos, pero finalmente acabó por apartarla y girarse, de modo que sus ojos quedasen clavados en la cama. Dejando a un lado que no recordaba haber vuelto a su habitación o haber dejado entrar a un gato de gran tamaño en ella, se sentía extrañamente vacía en aquel momento. Si bien la mejor parte de ella se sentía segura, como si alguien hubiese borrado alguno de sus miedos, otra parte tenía la sensación de que había perdido algo importante, algo que no era capaz de nombrar o ubicar en aquel momento.

El felino se movió lo justo para posar su cabeza sobre el pecho de la hechicera y olfateó el colgante que reposaba sobre este. En un rápido movimiento, la morena lo cubrió con una de sus manos, de forma protectora, y se giró para dedicar a la criatura con una mirada mortífera.

— No puedes tocar eso, no sin su permiso —para su propia sorpresa, la maga dijo aquellas palabras en voz alta. Como si e felino fuese a entenderla.

— Mis disculpas, maga, no pensé que fuese importante para ti —la voz era la de una mujer, pero nadie más se encontraba en la habitación.

— Claro que lo es —Yennefer volvió a girarse, obligando a la criatura a levantar la cabeza y volver a mirarla—, ¿eres tú quien está hablando?

— No —respondió—, eres tú quien me está entendiendo.

— ¿Qué haces hablando sola, yo de repuesto? Si te vuelves loca, no vas a poder hacer bien de mí cuando me muera —la cabeza de Jaskier asomaba por la puerta, su ceño fruncido y una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

La joven se giró para mirar al bardo con cara de pocos amigos.

— No estoy hablando sola, idiota —con un resoplido, la mujer se puso en pie y extendió uno de sus brazos para señalar a la cama—, ¡le hablaba a ella!

— Yennefer, ahí no hay nada… —El castaño decidió entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se acercó hasta la cama y tomó asiento sobre esta—, mira… Sé que siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y no puedo imaginarme lo duro que esto debe ser para ti.

— No, no puedes, Jaskier —la mujer retrocedió algunos pasos, intentando evitar cualquier tipo de conversación a toda costa.

— Lo sé, pero también sé que yo también me volvería loco si algo le pasase a Geralt —entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo, sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo ajeno—, así que entiendo lo que se siente cuando la persona que amas está lejos de ti y en peligro, lo difícil que es mantener la cordura y la esperanza de que va a volver a tus brazos y que estará a salvo de nuevo entre ellos —suspiró—. Así que, como tu zorra de confianza, porque me niego a que esa tal Sabrina me robe el puesto, pienso ayudarte a golpear nilfgaardianos hasta que nos digan dónde tienen a tu novia.

— Ni siquiera sé si ella siente algo por mí, Jaskier, llamarla novia es muy atrevido hasta para nosotros dos —sin embargo, los labios de la joven se habían curvado de forma sutil.

— Nada es demasiado para nosotros —extendió una mano hacia ella y esperó a que la tomase y se sentase frente a él para continuar—, así que intenta no volverte loca y deja que te ayudemos, porque claramente yo seré quien lleve los anillos el día de tu boda, así que más te vale darte prisa en conseguir que te diga que sí —le guiñó un ojo, sacándole una pequeña carcajada—. Eso, es mucho mejor… Ahora, el par se ha ido a entrenar, lo que significa que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos y, desde que Geralt no me deja organizar fiestas u orgías, ¿qué te parece si vaciamos un barril de hidromiel entre los dos a ver quién aguanta más?

— Me parece que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, Jaskier —la morena entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa malévola—, no vas a ganarme en la vida.

— Eso ya lo veremos, cielo.

* * *

Ni siquiera había llegado el mediodía cuando Jaskier no pudo soportar un solo trago más y su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. Yennefer había pensado que el sonido que haría sería más parecido al de golpear algo duro y hueco, pero, para sorpresa de la maga, el joven sí tenía algo dentro de esa pequeña cabecita que usaba para poco más que para lucir sombreros o pensar nuevas canciones. Aún faltaba un buen rato para que Ciri y Geralt volviesen del bosque, si es que no se habían llevado algo para comer y decidían volver solo para la cena, lo que no sería de extrañar para ninguno de los habitantes de la cabaña. Aquel era uno de los principales motivos por los que Yennefer no podía culpar al bardo de su pesadez, pues era más que consciente de lo solo y aburrido que un hombre como él estaba, recluido en la montaña y solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Jaskier era la clase de persona que necesitaba atención constante para no morir y, sin embargo, había preferido aislarse del mundo entero si eso le garantizaba que su corto tiempo de vida humana lo pasaría en compañía de la persona que amaba.

La morena solo podía envidiar a sus amigos, pues ella misma había sido incapaz de tomar una decisión como aquella y quedarse con Tissaia cuando se lo pidió… Porque sí, hacía ya siglos, pero Tissaia le había pedido que se quedase con ella en Aretuza en lugar de ir a la corte, que enseñase magia a nuevas magas. Cuando Yennefer rechazó la oferta, Tissaia dijo que le buscaría el mejor reino, donde más cómoda pudiera sentirse, le prometió Aedrin y le dio Nilfgaard, por lo que la joven se vio en la obligación de tomar lo que se le había prometido a través de otros medios.

Pocas veces se detenía a pensar en la noche del baile, en la forma en la que el caos de Tissaia reaccionó al suyo o en cómo la miraba desde el otro lado del salón mientras hacía su entrada triunfal. Ambas mujeres habían perdido algo aquella noche, por muchos años que ambas hubiesen dedicado a pensar que eso había sido lo que ambas querían, en el fondo sabían que no era así. La castaña quería volver a su rutina y mantener el orden en el Continente, Yennefer quería ir a Aedrin del brazo de un simple rey. Lamentablemente, cada vez que la mente de la joven volvía a aquella noche, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en qué podría haber cambiado para no haberse sentido desoladoramente vacía durante tantas décadas, para haber podido vivir satisfecha.

Como ya era costumbre, su mano vagó hasta el colgante y lo aferró con fuerza, para luego acariciarlo con sumo cuidado, como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo. De algún modo lo era, pues sabía que, de algún modo, Tissaia lo había dejado tras de sí para ella, que se lo había confiado a la vez que dejaba la escuela en sus manos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces? Si realmente había dejado en sus manos la protección de Aretuza, esconderse en una cabaña en las montañas de Hertch no era lo que se esperaba exactamente de ella, menos todavía si Stregobor seguía metiendo sus narices en Thanedd, ahora que Tissaia no estaba allí para echarle. Con la cabeza algo afectada por la increíble cantidad de alcohol que había consumido ella misma, la joven se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos, consciente de que le costaría llegar a la cama sin caer a medio camino. Sin embargo, cuando algo cálido y húmedo acarició la piel de la mano que sujetaba el blasón, Yennefer abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó apartar el colgante, solo para encontrarse de nuevo con el felino de pelaje azul.

— Soy muy joven para estar volviéndome loca —protestó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Tienes problemas de demencia, hechicera?

— Sí, y el problema en concreto es un gato grande y azul que me habla, pero que solo yo puedo ver —masculló.

— ¿Preferiríais que fuese una criatura diferente? —con un ágil movimiento y transformándose a medio salto, la criatura se ubicó sobre la mesa, ahora con el aspecto de un pequeño gato negro de ojos dorados—. ¿Será suficiente este?

Yennefer abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, añadiendo entre dientes algo sobre su increíble imaginación. El felino aguardó pacientemente, sentada en la mesa y mirando fijamente a la maga, hasta obtener una reacción.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres mi consciencia o algo así?

— Quiero que vengas conmigo y no, no soy tu conciencia —la gata ladeó la cabeza, sin parpadear—. Mi nombre es Bygul.

— ¿Y qué eres entonces, Bygul? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Un monstruo cambia-formas?

— Nada de eso y todo a la vez —confesó la criatura—, puedo cambiar de formas y no todos pueden verme, del mismo modo que mi esencia es puramente mágica y depende de una precisa transferencia de caos —las orejas de la criatura se alzaron, alerta al percibir un ruido en el exterior—. Tus amigos no humanos vienen hacia aquí, así que será mejor que desaparezca. Volveré esta noche y espero que estés lista para partir entonces.

— ¿Partir a dónde? —La arruga en la frente de Yennefer se acentuó todavía más, pero Bygul se limitó a parpadear, confusa.

— Pensaba que querrías encontrar a quien te dio eso —con una de sus patas, señaló el colgante. Yennefer se levantó de la silla en un movimiento tan brusco que toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y lo único que evitó que cayese al suelo fue su agarre a la mesa.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Tissaia? Tienes que decírmelo —con los ojos cerrados, la morena gruñó aquella exigencia, incapaz de ocultar su desesperación.

— Sé dónde se encuentra su cuerpo actualmente, pero no estás en estado de ir a recuperarlo ahora mismo, maga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _‘su cuerpo’_? —Ni la propia Yennefer supo cómo fue capaz de tragar el nudo de su garganta para pronunciar aquellas palabras, las lágrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas.

— Volveré esta noche, por favor ten todo listo para entonces.

Y, sin decir nada más, Bygul desapareció justo cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió para dar paso a una agotada Ciri y un indiferente Geralt. Sin poder importarle menos la interrupción o que la viesen en aquel estado nervioso, Yennefer continuó temblando mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Sus rodillas cedieron, finalmente, obligándola a apoyar las manos en el suelo si no quería acabar tumbada sobre este, aunque no era algo que le hubiese importado realmente. Los brazos de Ciri alrededor de su cuerpo intentando consolarla solo sirvieron para que sus sollozos se volviesen audibles y el poco control que le quedaba a la morena escapase entre sus dedos.

En algún momento, Geralt decidió ayudar a la niña a llevar a Yennefer hasta su cama y tumbarla sobre ella, dejando que continuase con su llanto sobre esta. No hacía falta ser demasiado listo como para darse cuenta de que algo iba muy mal, por lo que el Brujo decidió que lo mejor sería comunicarles sus sospechas a las hechiceras, a través de un papel encantado que le habían dejado para comunicarse con ellas en cuestión de segundos si algo pasaba. Así pues, teniendo en cuenta el desastroso estado de Yennefer y lo inconsolable que estaba resultando, Geralt tomó el papel y escribió cinco simples palabras con su mejor caligrafía, luego anotó los nombres de dos hechiceras, acercó el papel a la chimenea y dejó que se consumiese en el fuego.

> _“Creo que Tissaia está muerta”_
> 
> _Triss Merigold_
> 
> _Margarita Laux-Antille_


	12. Chapter 12

La respuesta al mensaje de Geralt fue casi inmediata. La noche se había abierto paso poco a poco y solo un par de horas antes el y Ciri se habían atrevido a mover a Yennefer hasta la cama. Jaskier le había preparado un par de infusiones, pero la morena se negaba a comer o beber nada, por lo que el bardo acabó resignándose a caminar por el salón bajo la atenta y pensativa mirada del Brujo. La única persona a la que la maga había dejado quedarse en su habitación era Ciri, probablemente por la relación que había comenzado a florecer entre ambas y porque se negaba a dejar ir a la mujer, estrechándola con fuerza incluso cuando intentaba apartarla.

Dos portales se abrieron en el salón con una diferencia de unos cuantos segundos, uno de ellos dando paso a Margarita, el otro a Triss y Sabrina. Los entrenados ojos del Brujo fueron lo único que le permitió ver matices a través de los encantamientos que todas las hechiceras habían colocado en torno a sus cuerpos para ocultar los ojos hinchados y los rastros de lágrimas. Jaskier, sin embargo, las miró a todas con ambas cejas alzadas, fascinado con la diferencia de autocontrol de las mujeres en comparación con su amiga; claro que, pensó él, ellas no estaban enamoradas de aquella mujer siempre tan malhumorada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? —La voz de Margarita era mucho más grave y rasposa de lo habitual, delatando que además de llorar, posiblemente hubiera estado gritando.

Geralt gruñó y se puso en pie para guiar a las mujeres hacia la habitación de invitados.

— Cuando volvimos estaba borracha, temblaba y lloraba sin parar. Cuando se cayó al suelo intentamos moverla, pero casi me rompió la nariz solo para apartarme, así que Ciri ha sido la única que ha podido quedarse con ella —una vez en la puerta, la abrió y movió la cabeza en dirección a la cama—. No se me ocurría ningún otro motivo que la tuviese así.

— ¿Y no ha dicho nada? —Sabrina tenía a Triss rodeada con un brazo, permitiéndole así ocultar el rostro contra su pecho para que nadie la viese llorar—, ¿dónde está Yennefer, Geralt?

— Está ahí dentro, la he dejado con Ciri —el peliblanco señaló la cama, pero al girar la cabeza para mirarla, solo vio el cuerpo de la niña tumbado sobre esta. No había rastro de la hechicera.

El Brujo se pasó una mano por la cara y soltó un nuevo gruñido.

— Genial, así que no solo tenemos que suponer que… Eso. Si no que hemos perdido a Yennefer —resopló Margarita, apoyándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

— Tenemos que encontrarla… —La voz de Triss a duras penas alcanzó los oídos de su novia, que asintió con suavidad y comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

— Rita, ¿crees que puedas rastrearla si te damos algo suyo?

— Puedo intentarlo, pero vosotras deberíais volver a Aretuza, si de verdad… Si de verdad Tissaia está muerta, Stregobor se hará con el control en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Sabrina asintió y abrió un nuevo portal, arrastrando a Triss a través de este. La apertura permaneció abierta algo más de tiempo, permitiendo que Sabrina pudiese volver para darle la pertenencia de Yennefer a su antigua profesora.

Margarita se sorprendió cuando en la tela que ahora descansaba sobre su mano vio que había estado envuelta una flor seca. ¿Por qué Yennefer guardaría una flor seca? Si bien su aspecto no le resultaba familiar, la maga no parecía el tipo de persona que coleccionaba plantas extrañas.

‘Tissaia la tenía en una pequeña caja de cristal en un cajón de su escritorio,’ Sabrina transfirió sus pensamientos mientras atravesaba y cerraba el portal. La joven pasó por alto el detalle de que el cajón había estado asegurado con magia hasta la noche anterior, cuando el caos que lo rodeaba desapareció. ‘Algo me dice que es de Yenna, es lo único que tengo que podría servir’.

La hechicera asintió y dedicó una rápida mirada a los dos hombres que la acompañaban en aquel momento. Sabía que por algún motivo que desconocía, el Brujo no era la persona preferida de Yennefer, así que pedirle ayuda para buscarla sería la última de sus opciones. Con poco más que un adiós, se despidió de ambos y salió al exterior de la cabaña, donde empezó a realizar el conjuro localizador que, con suerte y caos suficientes, podría llevarla hasta la mujer de cabellos negros.

* * *

Bygul se había transformado en un felino de gran tamaño, similar a una leona, pero tan ágil como un lince y muchísimo más rápido. Las patas de la criatura se movían sobre el suelo a tal velocidad que Yennefer dudaba incluso que estuviese apoyándolas del todo, siendo el viento cortante el único sonido que alcanzaba sus oídos, amortiguando el constante martilleo de su corazón. Hacía varias horas que habían partido, dejando Hertch y la cabaña atrás en cuestión de minutos, y ya habían cruzado la frontera de Nilfgaard y pasado Toussaint.

La hechicera estaba cansada, sus manos comenzando a agarrotarse por la forma en la que se sujetaban al pelaje de Bygul para mantener el equilibrio sobre la criatura. Bygul se había disculpado antes de partir, pues le aseguró que en otro momento el viaje habría sido mucho más cómodo y rápido, pero en esos tiempos que corrían no podían arriesgarse a exponerse de esa forma, no cuando los fantasmas del pasado habían decidido volver a estar presentes. Así pues, Yennefer cabalgaba un gran felino azul a tal velocidad que nadie distinguiría más que un borrón en el horizonte que ya no estaría ahí cuando parpadeasen.

Bygul se detuvo a un kilómetro de un antiguo castillo, ahora en ruinas y la maga no perdió un solo segundo en saltar hasta el suelo, cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas con las palmas apoyadas contra la superficie. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y la mujer estaba casi segura de que todo su ser seguía bajando la primera montaña todavía; sin embargo, el felino golpeó su hombro con el hocico, buscando llamar su atención.

— Solo un momento, gatito —Yennefer se llevó una mano al colgante, acariciando el grabado con cariño. Todo pareció calmarse y solucionarse en ese momento, ofreciéndole cierta calidad a la morena; no todo estaba perdido. Para que algo viviese, algo debía morir—, estoy lista —susurró la joven, respondiendo ahora a la pregunta que su mentora le había realizado una noche oscura, en Sodden, tiempo atrás.

— El dimeritium te hará sentir enferma en cuanto te acerques, hechicera. ¿Podrías llevarme? —La criatura cambió su forma, hasta convertirse en un pañuelo de color azul.

La mujer rodó los ojos, sin entender para qué le preguntaba si luego haría lo que quisiera, pero de igual modo tomó el pañuelo y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, mascullando algunas cosas entre dientes. Yennefer se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y se dio unos segundos a sí misma para respirar hondo, mientras el mundo se iba estabilizando a su alrededor y sus pies pisaban el suelo con más consistencia. Bygul ya no hablaba, pero la maga comprendió que solo lo había estado haciendo para no espantarla, pues su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, como si supiese a dónde se dirigía. Era algo parecido a la transferencia de pensamientos, pero basado en impulsos e ideas, mucho más básico y primordial.

Con paso lento y cuidadoso, manteniendo toda su esencia mágica oculta, la hechicera se acercó hasta las ruinas y fue desplazándose entre ellas. Muchas de las piedras habían sido espolvoreadas con dimeritium; en otras, simplemente había colocado algún trozo de roca negra, a modo de guarda. Aquellas ruinas no eran una prisión para magas, solo eran la puerta y se estaban volviendo difícilmente franqueables; ¿estaban ahí para mantener a alguien dentro o para evitar que alguien entrase?

_'Es normal, pero solo es el principio, los pasadizos serán peores_ ,' dijo Bygul, de alguna forma.

Yennefer se limitó a asentir y continuó avanzando hasta encontrar unas escaleras, ocultas entre dos columnas semiderruidas. La presencia de dimeritium era tan abundante que la joven necesitó detenerse y respirar hondo una última vez antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad, su mano encontrando el colgante de Tissaia y aferrándose a él, como si su vida dependiese de ello; era consciente de que sería la última vez que lo respirase con comodidad antes de abandonar el lugar con el cuerpo de Tissaia. Bastaron dos pasos para alcanzar el primer escalón y sumirse en la oscuridad.

_‘Si esto tenía que pasarme, ¿por qué duele tanto? Y si no estabas hecha para mí, ¿por qué me enamoré de ti?_ ’ Yennefer sabía que ninguna respuesta llegaría, que aquellos pensamientos permanecerían enterrados en su cabeza y en su corazón, pero una parte de ella deseaba que donde quiera que estuviese Tissaia, pudiese oírla.

La hechicera no quería llamar la atención, así que ni descartó la idea de coger una antorcha o usar cualquier tipo de luz para guiarse por los laberínticos pasadizos repletos de dimeritium. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando agradeció ir acompañada por Bygul, ya que fue la criatura quien la empezó a guiar en la oscuridad, diciéndole exactamente cuántos pasos dar y en qué dirección. Aunque Bygul no hablaba, Yennefer sabía que era ella quien le estaba dando las indicaciones con aquella forma tan extraña de comunicarle ideas que tenía; si daba un paso más hacia la derecha, tocaría la pared de dimeritium, si giraba a la izquierda en el próximo cruce, caería en un foso… Cada paso era preciso y cuidadoso, pese a la sofocante sensación que le producía la cantidad de dimeritium a su alrededor —le costaba respirar, estaba mareada, tenía frío y cada vez con más frecuencia sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese perdiendo algo de sensibilidad, comenzando por sus pies y piernas.

Tras alrededor de quince minutos caminando por los oscuros pasillos, Bygul le dijo a Yennefer que se detuviese y pegase a la pared, sin tocarla. La propia morena había sentido una presencia cercana. No sabía dónde, ni de quién se trataba, pero era frío, retorcido y desagradable; ni siquiera era similar a un monstruo, así que estaba claro que no era un ser de ese mundo. Yennefer contuvo el aliento y se forzó a no hacer un solo ruido, pese a que ya no sentía los dedos de las manos.

— Esto ha sido ciertamente inesperado, pero no perdamos más tiempo —una voz masculina, sombría y burlona, pese al matiz furioso de su voz—, las historias son recuerdos que se olvidaron y tú pronto serás poco más que un cuento para asustar a los niños.

Un borboteo, a medias entre una risa y un gruñido ahogados en sangre siguió a aquel comentario.

— Todo está listo en Aretuza, mi señor. Habrá un sol negro dentro de cinco días.

Yennefer reconoció aquella segunda voz al instante. Stregobor.

— No comprendo por qué nada funciona, pero estoy seguro de que solo quiere hacernos perder el tiempo para que perdamos nuestra oportunidad —Stregobor continuó hablando, aunque sonaba mucho más sumiso de lo que la morena recordaba.

— No debisteis subestimarme —el susurro fue tan ronco, que, al principio, la joven no reconoció a la persona que estaba hablando—, una buena maga nunca lleva su corazón a una batalla y el mío está a buen recaudo —los ojos de Yennefer se abrieron tanto como era humanamente posible, inundándose de lágrimas al instante y su mano se alzó para cubrir sus labios y así ahogar cualquier sollozo que amenazase con escapar de ellos. La otra continuaba sujetando el blasón de la escuela, pese a que le costaba sentirla. Solo había una persona capaz de tener suficiente aplomo como para decir eso mientras se estaba muriendo—, pero claro, ¿qué va a saber un asesino de niñas sobre ser buen mago?

Las palabras de Tissaia fueron seguidas de un destello de luz verdosa que delató la posición de la entrada a lo que debía ser la celda. Yennefer no comprendía cómo era posible que aquel imbécil estuviese usando magia con todo el dimeritium que había a su alrededor, pero no era algo que fuese a preocuparla en aquel instante, no cuando Tissaia estaba allí y la estaban torturando.

_‘No te muevas, hechicera, debemos esperar a que se vayan’._

Aquel gato-pañuelo debía estar de broma. No podía quedarse allí y dejar que continuasen hiriendo a la rectora… Antes dejaría que la matasen intentando protegerla.

_‘Controla tu caos’._

_‘¿Qué?’_

_‘Yo no he dicho nada, pero ya que preguntas, cálmate. Si te descubren, os matarán a las dos’._

La morena tensó la mandíbula, dispuesta a dar el primer paso, cuando, de pronto, la única imagen en su mente era la de Tissaia rodando los ojos mientras la llamaba peligrosa e irresponsable. Así pues, Yennefer se detuvo, maldiciendo en silencio a Bygul por estar usando lo único que podía detenerla en aquel instante; porque estaba claro que era la criatura quien estaba poniendo palabras e imágenes de Tissaia en su mente para evitar que cometiese algún estúpido error.

— Sea como sea, no podrá salir de aquí, así que no será un peligro —Stregobor casi parecía estar preguntando aquello—, y aunque salga, para cuando lo consiga será demasiado tarde. Debemos ir a Tor Lara y preparar el ritual.

— ¿Tienes a la hechicera elfa? —Espetó la voz sombría.

— Un cuarto elfa —aquel comentario provocó que la mujer se revolviese, haciendo sonar sus cadenas—. Mas no, mi señor, todavía no. Pero vendrá cuando sus amigas empiecen a morir.

— Me sorprende que las tenga… ¿Quién querría aguantar a una maga insolente cómo esa? —La voz desconocida comenzó a sonar a un volumen mucho inferior, hasta que desapareció. Loki le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Tissaia antes de desaparecer, junto al último resquicio de la tenue luz que proyectaba el cetro de Stregobor, cruzando el portal que el mago había abierto.

En la celda y los pasadizos reinó el silencio durante varios minutos, únicamente interrumpido por alguna respiración irregular de Tissaia, su tos o el sonido de su sangre al gotear y caer al suelo. Pasaron casi diez minutos antes de que Bygul le diese permiso a Yennefer para avanzar y entrar en la sala, advirtiéndola de que sacase su daga y estuviese en guardia.

Sin embargo, cuando Yennefer entró a la habitación, lo último que esperaba era que un lobo enorme —probablemente tan grande como ella—, se abalanzase sobre su cuerpo con intención de desmembrarlo. Bygul se transformó en aquel instante, cayendo primero al suelo y saltando después para atacar a la criatura y lanzarla hacia un lado, dándole a la hechicera la oportunidad de hundir la daga en diferentes puntos de su anatomía.

Hati se sacudió a Bygul con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza y luego volvió a abalanzarse sobre Yennefer, haciéndola caer al suelo con violencia, ambas patas delanteras apoyadas en su cuerpo, una en su pecho y otra en brazo derecho, sobre los que clavó sus garras. El lobo gruñó, mostrando los dientes y a tan poca distancia del rostro de la mujer que esta comenzó a dudar de si no habría envuelto ya su cabeza con su mandíbula. El aliento de Hati apestaba a acre y rancio, siendo demasiado cálido e intenso como para que la hechicera pudiese soportar inspirar una sola bocanada más de aire contaminado por tal aroma. Bygul se volvió a lanzar de nuevo contra el lobo, esta vez apuntando con sus colmillos justo a la zona donde terminaban sus costillas.

La sala estaba sumida en la oscuridad, así que el quejido lastimero de Hati tomó a Yennefer por sorpresa. ¿Acaso tendrían visión en la oscuridad aquellas dos criaturas? Fuera como fuese, ella no tenía tiempo que perder. Con una mano sujetó el colgante de Tissaia, preocupada por perderlo o que le sucediese algo; con la otra, tanteó el suelo en busca de la daga que había tenido que soltar cuando Hati se le había echado encima.

Bygul fue la siguiente en gruñir de forma lastimera cuando el lobo hundió sus colmillos en una de sus patas, desgarrando todo tejido que encontraba a su paso. Yennefer no dudó un solo segundo y, guiada por los impulsos que el felino iba enviándole, corrió con el cuchillo en la mano hasta hundirlo sobre algo blando. Había apuntado al azar, pero al mover el arma para recuperarla, Yennefer se dio cuenta de que la hoja estaba enterrada en uno de los ojos del lobo. Hati continuaba moviéndose y girándose para intentar morder al felino o a la mujer, pero, las puñaladas que Yennefer consiguió acertar, hundiendo su acero en el cuerpo de la criatura, y los bocados y arañazos que Bygul le dio acabaron reduciéndole de forma lenta y abrumadora, hasta que su sangre se extendió en un charco que cubría gran parte del suelo. Yennefer no tenía más que unos cuantos arañazos allí donde las garras del lobo se habían hundido en su piel, pero estaba agotada tras aquella encarnizada pelea con la criatura.

— ¿Tissaia? —La voz de Yennefer fue solo un susurro, mientras sus dedos se apresuraban a buscar el collar que reposaba sobre su pecho de forma cálida. La falta de respuesta preocupó a la hechicera, pero no permitió que eso la detuviera. Arriesgándose, Yennefer convocó una luz mágica para que iluminase la sala, sorprendida cuando fue capaz de controlar el caos a su alrededor. Al parecer, podía usarlo dentro de esa sala, pero no era capaz de atravesarla de ninguna forma, como si fuera la jaula de un pájaro… Solo que esta vez, al pájaro lo tenían encadenado, colgando del techo con dos cadenas negras.

Yennefer ni siquiera se atrevía a suponer qué había sido la sucia y raída tela que colgaba del cuerpo de Tissaia, pero eso no evitó que todo su cuerpo se tensase y su estómago se retorciese al ver el aspecto que presentaban las múltiples heridas de la mujer… Y no solo eso. En su pecho había hundidas tres dagas, una cuarta en su estómago, pero la mujer continuaba respirando con cierta dificultad pese a ello. La hechicera arrancó cuidadosamente cada una de las armas de la castaña y luego le tomó el pulso, solo para asegurarse de que seguía viva y no era alguna especie de muerta viviente. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Yennefer se acercó y observó las cadenas, tardando un buen rato en averiguar cómo abrirlas —pues cada parte de su piel que entraba en contacto con ellas acababa entumecida—, pero al final consiguió liberar a Tissaia de ellas y bajarla hasta dejarla en el suelo. Los brazos de Yennefer no tardaron en envolver el cuerpo de la rectora de forma protectora, su barbilla reposando sobre las hebras de cabello castañas.

— Tissaia de Vries, no te atrevas a morir en mis brazos, ¿me oyes? —La voz de Yennefer sonó tan rota, frágil y asustada, que aun con los párpados sellados, los ojos de Tissaia no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas.

En su mente, la joven podía imaginar a la rectora regañándola por dejar en un suelo cubierto de mugre a una persona que presentaba diversas heridas abiertas, pero tenía demasiado miedo de hacerle daño al sujetarla. Sin embargo, Bygul pareció mucho menos preocupada al respecto, ya que se acercó hasta ambas y le indicó a Yennefer que cargase a la mujer sobre su lomo para salir de allí lo antes posible. Era muy improbable que la hechicera pudiese encontrar la forma de canalizar suficiente caos como para abrir un portal o curar a Tissaia en aquel horrible lugar, así que la opción más viable era volver a la superficie y alejarse de las ruinas y del dimeritium.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Yennefer no se molestó en discutir nada de lo que le ordenaban y colocó a Tissaia sobre la espalda de la criatura, limitándose a seguirla en silencio por los pasillos, inmersa de nuevo en la oscuridad. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Tanto Bygul como Yennefer cruzaron el umbral de la escalera y empezaron a alejarse de las ruinas con paso lento. La hechicera no se había permitido dejar que sus emociones la consumieran, pero cualquiera con un mínimo de sensibilidad por el caos podía notar cómo este se arremolinaba a su alrededor, revuelto y peligroso para quien se acercase más de lo que debía.

Las dos mujeres y la criatura pusieron más de tres kilómetros de distancia entre ellas y las ruinas, antes de que el felino se detuviese y tumbase en el suelo, refugiándose en la sombra de un árbol. Cargar con Tissaia cuando una de sus patas era prácticamente inservible por la herida que Hati había dejado en ella, era una tarea demasiado ardua como para llevarla a cabo durante mucho más tiempo, así que lo mejor era detenerse antes de desplomarse y arriesgarse a aplastar a la hechicera. Bygul se había estado aproximando hasta un río que discurría de forma silenciosa y que se ensanchaba en una zona cercana a donde se encontraban actualmente, de modo que a Yennefer le sería fácil tomar a Tissaia y llevarla hasta allí.

— Puedo oler tu ira, maga —comentó el felino, mientras la morena se agachaba para tomar el cuerpo de Tissaia con cuidado.

La rectora estaba consciente, pero había cerrado los ojos y prefería ignorar la presencia de la mujer y la criatura azul; no se dejaría engañar una segunda vez.

— Me dijiste que estaba muerta —espetó Yennefer y luego caminó hacia el río, cargando a la otra maga con tal delicadeza que solo reforzaba la idea de la rectora de que habían vuelto a inducir alguna alucinación en su mente. Yennefer se detuvo frente al cauce y respiró hondo, antes de dejar que su voz se volviese mucho más suave al susurrar—, seguramente el agua esté helada, pero cuanto antes limpiemos tus heridas, mejor.

_‘¿Tissaia?’_

De nuevo, la joven no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Tissaia. Una parte de su mente le decía que se debía a lo duras que habían sido las últimas semanas para la rectora, pero otra parte estaba profundamente preocupada de que hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos y esa fuese su forma de rechazarla, para no herir demasiado sus sentimientos.

— No, te dije que te llevaría hasta su cuerpo —el felino se acomodó y miró cómo Yennefer entraba en el río, cargando con la otra mujer, bajándola poco a poco.

El agua no tardó en teñirse de rojo alrededor de las dos mujeres. Tissaia se tensaba cada vez que el agua o Yennefer la tocaban en alguna zona nueva, cuando sus heridas eran rozadas por la fría corriente y cuando la suciedad y la sangre comenzaron a despegarse de su cuerpo, con dificultad. Aquel baño no iba a dejarla limpia y relajada, pero sí se llevaría gran parte de la sangre e infección que se extendían por su cuerpo.

Al principio, Yennefer se había limitado a sujetarla con cuidado, pero eventualmente sus manos habían empezado a moverse por su cuerpo, primero para terminar de separar los restos de tela de su cuerpo —siendo tan cuidadosa como podía—, luego para frotar los brazos, rostro y cuello de Tissaia, ayudando así a que el agua se llevase la suciedad. Finalmente, sus manos acabaron acariciando el torso y la espalda de la mujer, sus ojos siempre fijos en el inexpresivo rostro de la rectora. El baño no duró demasiado, ya que el agua estaba helada y no tenía sentido sacar a Tissaia de su prisión y para que muriese por bañarse en un río. Así pues, Yennefer volvió a rodear las caderas de la castaña con un brazo y pasó el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, cogiéndola en brazos para sacarla del agua y llevarla de nuevo hasta donde Bygul se encontraba observándolas, dejándola en el suelo.

— También me dijiste que le habían arrancado el corazón —gruñó la morena al felino.

Bygul miró a Tissaia y luego cerró los ojos, haciendo un movimiento similar a un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Acaso no lo han hecho, rectora?

Yennefer sintió el cuerpo de Tissaia tensarse en respuesta, así que intentó canalizar sus emociones para controlar el caos y hacer que su vestido se secase, mientras invocaba una de las prendas de la castaña. No pudo evitar la elección —un vestido rojo, con cuello redondo y piedras brillantes en los hombros, la espalda abierta hasta los lumbares—, pues la imagen de Tissaia con aquella prenda nunca abandonaba su mente. Sin embargo, en lugar de colocarle la prenda, Yennefer se arrodilló en el suelo y se concentró en el lugar que las rodeaba, las palmas de sus manos posadas sobre la hierba. Usaría todo su caos sin pensarlo dos veces, así que cerró los ojos y comenzó a absorber todo el caos que la rodeaba, salvo el de Bygul y Tissaia. Las flores comenzaron a marchitarse, el suelo se resquebrajó mientras la hierba moría y al menos tres o cuatro árboles se secaron al instante; mientras tanto, las peores heridas de Tissaia comenzaron a cerrarse y reducirse a arañazos, hasta que la morena no tuvo fuerzas para continuar. Su nariz y oídos sangraban por los daños que manipular tal cantidad de caos, sin ningún tipo de ayuda más allá que la fuente de donde lo estaba absorbiendo, pero había merecido la pena. Daría su vida y la de todo el Continente a cambio de la de Tissaia una y mil veces.

_‘Esa idea es estúpida’._

Con la respiración agitada, Yennefer le ofreció el vestido a la castaña y se dio la vuelta para no mirar mientras se cambiaba. Sonreía por el pensamiento de Tissaia, incapaz de negar que probablemente sí fuese una idea estúpida, pero no por ello dejaba de ser algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

— Cuando has dicho que una buena maga nunca llevaría su corazón a una batalla… —Susurró la morena, dándose cuenta de que, si tenía en cuenta las palabras de Bygul, Tissaia lo había dicho de forma textual. Yennefer se giró para mirarla, preocupada.

— No tengo por qué hablar con alguien que no existe —gruñó la castaña, antes de girar la cabeza para mirar el río y darle la espalda a la joven. No pensaba hacer nada por cooperar, sabía que, por muy bien que la estuviese tratando, aquella mujer no era real, que no estaba allí y que solo sería un producto de su mente o el propio Loki haciéndose pasar por ella una segunda vez.

_‘Soy real, por favor, Tissaia’._

Yennefer miraba a la rectora suplicante, pero la castaña no movió un solo músculo. Bygul había abierto los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con preocupación. Yennefer no estaba dispuesta a ceder, así que se sentó junto a Tissaia y tomó su mano con toda la delicadeza posible, sorprendida al notar lo fría que estaba su piel. Cubrió la extremidad de la mujer con sus dos manos en un intento de calentarla y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rectora, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Tissaia olía a sangre, el aroma a vainilla y roble impregnado en su prenda era sutil, pero estaba allí. Era Tissaia, estaba viva y se pondría bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas de Yennefer de forma silenciosa y su mano izquierda encontró el colgante sobre su pecho de nuevo, aferrándose a él con cuidado. Su calidez era tan agradable como la presencia de Tissaia junto a ella y prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba como para que su cuerpo dejase de combatir la necesidad de liberar todas sus emociones. Primero fueron sus hombros los que empezaron a temblar con cada sollozo que abandonaba su garganta, pero pronto se unieron el resto de sus extremidades. Había pasado tanto miedo y le había dolido tanto pensar que Tissaia estaba muerta y que ella no había podido protegerla, que era su culpa, que ahora solo podía ceder todo el control a sus emociones. Había ido a Sodden por ella, porque no podía vivir con el pensamiento de dejarla marchar sola a una guerra en la que solo podía perder, porque necesitaba saber que había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla. Pensar que no sólo la había decepcionado, si no que también le había fallado…

‘ _Yennefer nunca pensaría algo así, deberías mejorar tu imitación’._

_‘No soy una imitación, Tissaia, soy yo’._

La rectora giró la cabeza, negándose siquiera a mirarla. ¿Cómo diablos estaba escuchando lo que pensaba? No estaba transfiriendo sus pensamientos, no con la cantidad de dimeritium que quedaba en su cuerpo, incluso si le habían quitado las cadenas.

_‘No me importa si no quieres hablarme, si prefieres fingir que no existo o que ni siquiera soy de verdad. Pero te prometí que te llevaría a casa y es lo que pienso hacer,’_ aunque dudaba que la rectora hubiese estado atenta cuando pensó eso, una promesa era una promesa y ella iba a mantenerse fiel a su palabra.

Tissaia frunció el ceño, confusa al escuchar la voz de Yennefer en su mente de nuevo, molesta por la insistencia de Loki en hacerse pasar por la mujer que amaba. Estaba completamente segura de que la falsa Yennefer tampoco había transferido sus pensamientos, pues no había percibido el caos reorganizarse a su alrededor, no como cuando había invocado el vestido o secado sus prendas, pero eso era imposible pues Loki no podía usar ningún tipo de conexión remotamente parecido al que la unía a la joven.

Tissaia bajó su mirada para posarla en su propio regazo, en las manos de Yennefer cubriendo una de las suyas todavía, con miedo a dejarla ir. En el transcurso de aquel movimiento, sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con un colgante dorado que reposaba sobre el pecho de Yennefer, colgando de su cuello con una fija cadena de oro. Al darse cuenta de ello, la más joven llevó una de sus manos hasta el blasón, en un gesto totalmente instintivo, como si buscase protegerlo de su propia dueña. Con dificultad, Tissaia movió su mano libre —la otra todavía capturada por la de Yennefer— hasta posarla sobre la que la morena tenía en el colgante. Las manos de Yennefer eran cálidas y se sentían reales, pero… También lo habían sido la Yennefer y la Melody de su mente, las que Loki había usado para jugar con su mente e intentar extraer información que su subconsciente guardaba sin que ella tuviera plena consciencia de ello; así que eso no significaba nada. Tissaia cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando apartar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza. Esa no era Yennefer. No era su Yennefer.

_Bum. Bum. Bum_.


End file.
